A New Generation of Hearts
by Ruby Moon5
Summary: It's kinda like a sequal to Black Hearts. It's a story using the kids and the gang.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

"Hey Sora wait up!" yells Lexus as she sees her best friend walking down the hall.

Sora turns around, her long honey brown hair wrapping around her body and she smiles at her friend, "What's sup Lexus?" she asks as Lexus walks up beside her.

"I have heard some interesting news about you."

"And that would be what?"

"You and Nick, everyone thinks you are a couple."

"Me and Nick!" cries out Sora loudly before she cracks up laughing and catching the attention of everyone in the hall.

"I knew it was wrong but still it is rather funny." Says Lexus as she glares at the other students.

"Oh I needed a laugh like that. I just had two tests and they were murder." Sighs Sora as she stops laughing.

"What made you laugh so hard?" asks the tall boy who is one year younger than both Lexus and Sora as he drapes his arms around Sora's shoulders.

"Lexus was telling me that people are saying that we are a couple."

"Ewwww gross. Lexus she has cooties, I wouldn't date her. I need to go puke now." Jokes Nick as his violet eyes flash with amusement.

"Well that's not nice." Pouts Sora as she punches him playfully in the arm.

"You know you look just like your mother when you pout." Says Lexus as the three of them begin to walk to combat class.

"Nick I am so glad you were skipped ahead a year. It would suck if you were a grade below us." Says Sora as she pulls her hair up into a ponytail.

"No it wouldn't you two would love it. The teasing and stunts you would pull on me."

"Yeah I guess your right. Besides I'm glad we are all in the same combat class. We are the top students and we have never fought yet." Says Lexus as they stop outside the doors to the locker rooms.

"Ok, see ya all in the gym." Smiles Nick as he walks into the guys room.

Sora and Lexus walk into the girls room and they change. They walk into the gym to see all the guys standing around waiting for the teacher to show up.

"I don't think girls should be in this class." Snorts one of the guys who are sitting on the bleachers.

"I don't think assholes should be in this class but here you are." Snaps Sora before smiling sweetly.

Lexus and Nick crack up laughing and they all sit on the mats. The teacher walks into the gym and over to the class. He blows his whistle and gets everyone's attention.

"I have noticed that there are only three of you who haven't sparred yet and it just happens to be you three." Says Mr. Nadu as he points to Lexus, Nick and Sora.

Sora stands up and walks over to the teacher, "Ok pick the one person who has done the best on the sparring so far."

Mr. Nadu nods and points to the guy who Sora snapped at earlier, "Alas please step up here."

Alas gets up and walks over to Sora and Mr. Nadu. The whole time Sora is watching him, the way he walks, the way he looks at her and every other movement he does.

"Ok now remember I don't want any bad injuries." Says Mr. Nadu as he steps back. After a moment he blows the whistle and Alas gets into a fighting stance while Sora just stands there.

"Well little miss, guess we will just see why girls shouldn't be in this class." 

"Sora your supposed to get into a stance before you can start." Says Mr. Nadu.

"I am in my stance sir. I'm ready to fight in any situation." Says Sora as she smiles sweetly and she hears Lexus giggle and Nick chuckle.

"Fine Alas attack whenever you wish."

"Sure thing teach."

Alas quickly moves to kick Sora in the stomach but he misses as Sora does a back flip away from him and lands perfectly. Before he can react Sora swings her leg high and her foot comes in contact with his jaw and she turns around and kicks him in the stomach causing him to drop to the floor groaning in pain.

"Well Sora I guess you have been paying attention in class. But how did you avoid is first attack?" asks Mr. Nadu as he watches Alas get up and walk over to his friends.

"He gave too many signals away." Replies Sora.

"It's true sir, he did give way too many signals away." Says Lexus and with Nick beside her nodding.

"Can you fight Lexus?"

"Yes sir I can." Replies Lexus as she walks up beside Sora.

"How about you fight Sora?" 

Lexus smiles and nods, "Sure thing sir." She holds up her hand and gives the peace sign but for her, Sora and Nick it meant play fight number two.

Sora smiles and walks over to get into position. 

Mr. Nadu blows his whistle and both girls jump at each other and begin fighting like they were enemies. Nick walks up beside the teacher and watches the girls fight it out, knowing the routine quite well and that they would end the fight in a tie.

"Mr. Nadu how long are you going to let them fight?"

"I'm not sure Nick frankly I'm afraid to stop them. They seem right into this and they know that the other is thinking."

"Am I going to have to fight one of them?"

"Yeah you are Nick. You will fight the winner."

"What if they tie?"

"They won't one is bound to beat the other."

Nick smiles and watches the girls flip through the air avoiding each others attacks. After fifteen minutes they have not wavered one bit, but Mr. Nadu blows his whistle and both girls stop fighting and look at the teacher breathing deeply.

"Girls have you sparred with each other before?"

"No Mr. Nadu." They both say together.

"I'll fight them both." Says Nick as he walks up beside the girls.

"Nick surely they must be tired." Says Mr. Nadu.

"Oh no sir. If Nick wants to fight us both he can." Says Sora as she steps forward and holds up her hand behind her back with four fingers held up to Lexus and Nick. They both smile knowing this is Sora's favorite fight.

"I think we will stop for today." Says Mr. Nadu as he looks at his watch.

Everyone nods and heads for the locker rooms.

In the girls room Lexus and Sora laughs as they head for the showers.

"Damn Sora would you really have used number four?" 

"Of course Lexus, it's the best fight when it's us against Nick." Replies Sora as she turns on the shower letting only the cold water spray over her body.

"I don't know how you can take ice cold showers Sora." Says Lexus as she washes her body.

"I take after dad. He only takes cold showers too. Mom yells at us both saying we are going to get sick one of these days but we just shrug and walk away."

"Damn you are so much like your father it's scary."

"Hey you're like your mother."

Both girls come out of the showers wrapped in towels and they walk back to the lockers and they begin to get dressed.

"So we are going to the party tonight. It's going to be a blast." Says Lexus brightly, as she pulls her uniform on.

"Yeah but dad told me the rules this morning when we were sparring. No drinking, No boys and in Nicks case No girls. But we are allowed to spar, target shoot, race and so on."

"You were sparring with Li this morning?"

"Yeah at dawn we are both up then and he is teaching me to fight with a sword." Smiles Sora as she closes her locker.

Lexus shakes her head and both girls leave the locker room to have a girl storm up to them.

"What the hell did you do to Alas?" 

"Kristy we were sparring, I only kicked him in the jaw and the stomach. He'll live." says Sora as she looks around the girl and sees Alas leaning against a locker. "Hey Alas how's the jaw?"

"Are you two playing nice with the other children?" asks Nick as he steps in front of Kristy with a smile on his face.

"No, why would we play nice. Now come on school is over and dad and Ka are picking us up." Says Sora as she walks away.

****


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The three friends walk outside and sit on the front steps to wait for their ride to come. After a few minutes a forest green car and two black bikes pull up and stop in front of the school. The two drivers of the bikes get off and they take their helmets off to reveal its Meilin and Madison. Eli gets out of the car and looks up at his son and the two girls.

"You know it's not nice to make us wait." Yells Meilin as she walks up to the three on the steps.

"Oh come on mom. Relax you just got here." Groans Lexus as she stands up.

"I thought dad and Ka were coming to get us." Says Sora as she smiles at Meilin and Eli.

"Sorry Sora they had a meeting to attend." Says Madison as she smiles at her son.

"Hey ma, da. How was your vacation?" asks Nick as he opens the door to the car and pulls out his helmet and Sora's. He holds Sora's helmet up and smiles.

"It's was fine Nick. Lexus you are coming with us ok." Says Eli as he taps his watch.

Lexus nods and jumps in the car and Meilin, Eli and Madison all get in the car too and they drive off.

"Hey Sora!" yells a boy as he runs down the steps.

Sora spins around to see who called her name and smiles as she sees the senior that every girl falls for running down the steps towards her, "Hey Bobby."

"Listen I heard about this smashing party tonight down in the valley."

"That wouldn't be the Black Hearts party now would it?" asks Nick as he sits on his bike.

"Yeah it is, you two know about it?"

"Sure Bobby, we are going. Do you wanna come with us?" asks Sora as she smiles up at the tall 18-year-old.

"Um yeah ok, should I pick you up?"

"Nope we will pick you up at six. Be ready and waiting outside." Says Sora as she pulls on her helmet and gets on the bike.

"Sora your too young to drive and the same with you Nick."

"We'll see ya tonight Bobby. Remember six." Says Sora before she revs her engine and squeals the tires as she peels away from the curb followed by Nick.

~A/N: I know they are too young to drive but Sora, Nick and Lexus have fake id's so they can drive.~

"Ok you guys where are we going?" asks Lexus as she looks at the three adults in the car with her.

"Sorry Lexie but we have to take you to see Xander and Yelen." Says Meilin as she looks at her daughter.

"Why do I have to see them? Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not Lexus, it's just they want to see you that's all. So you're flying to Hong Kong." Says Eli as he takes the turn off for the airport.

"Oh fuck no. The party is tonight and all of you said I could go, I'm not missing that party." Yells Lexus as she starts digging through her bag to find her gun.

"There will be other parties Lexus, but you have to go. You will be back tomorrow. It's not like we are sending you to live in Hong Kong." Replies Madison as she turns around and comes to face the barrel of Lexus's gun.

"I said no, I'm not going. Now take me back to the house, I have to get ready for tonight's party." Snarls Lexus sounding just like Meilin when she's pissed.

Madison looks at Meilin and back to Lexus.

"It will be hard to fire without this Lexie." Says Meilin as she holds up the magazine of bullets.

Lexus snorts, "It will still fire, I always keep one in the chamber. You taught me that mom."

"Lexus please, you have to go see them it's important. Please!" begs Meilin as she watches her daughter carefully.

Lexus thinks and she slowly lowers her gun and takes her finger off the trigger. "Fine I'll go but tell me why I'm going."

"Well before you were born, while Sakura was pregnant with Sora we had some problems that forced Sakura to leave us for eight months. We never told you three about this because we thought we would never have to, but it seems a new threat has come from an old threat. All three of you will go to see Xander and Yelen in time. You are first, then Nick and lastly Sora. You are not to tell the other two about this. Even when they come back you are not to talk about it. You will each be told something different and you will each be given a different assignment. Do you understand this?" says Eli as he pulls into the airport parking lot.

"I understand. Your keeping something else from me, I know you are. I will find out what it is, mark my words, I will find out. I don't care what it takes, if someone is out to hurt my friends I will kill them and it won't be a quick death they will suffer pain that they have never thought of."

"Ok now you sound like Sakura did fifteen years ago. Here's your ticket. See you tomorrow." Says Meilin as she holds up a ticket.

Lexus grabs the ticket as Eli stops by the front doors to the airport. She jumps out of the car and walks into the airport, she hears Eli speed off. "Oh I will go to Hong Kong alright and give Yelen and Xander a piece of my mind." Grumbles Lexus as she walks through the busy airport.

Nick and Sora pull into the compound and stop in front of the house. Sora pulls of her helmet and looks at Nick, "Where's Lexus? The car isn't here."

Nick shrugs and gets off the bike, pulling his helmet off as well. They both walk into the house and see Sakura and Li standing in the hallway.

"Where's Lexus?" asks Sora as she looks at her parents.

"You will see her tomorrow." Says Sakura.

"Where's Lexus?" says Sora letting her anger show in her voice.

"You will see her tomorrow." Says Li letting his own anger show in his voice.

Nick steps off to the side, not wanting to get in the middle of this.

"Fine don't tell us but we are going to the party tonight and I AM bringing a guest to the party and you will not object." Snaps Sora.

"Who?" asks Sakura as she steps between her husband and daughter.

"A friend from school. He's nice don't worry." Sighs Sora, as she looks at her mother and then over to her father.

"We need a name Sora." Says Sakura as she glances at Nick for a hint. Nick just looks at the floor.

"Bobby King. No biggy, dad told me the rules this morning. I can handle myself."

"How old is he?" asks Li as he steps up beside Sakura and looks at his daughter.

"He's eighteen, the same age difference between you two."

"I will be keeping and eye on you at the party. Now go get ready." Says Li with a sigh.

Sora smiles and grabs Nick's hand and walks upstairs. She whispers to Nick, "We have to find out what happened to Lexus."

Nick nods and follows Sora to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sora looks out her patio door and sees the forest green car pull in the driveway; she smiles and watches everyone get out of the car. She instantly frowns when she doesn't see Lexus get out of the car. She pulls on her long black leather coat and walks to Nick's room, she knocks on the door and Nick opens it with a smile but his face becomes twisted with worry when he sees Sora's face. 

"Sora what's wrong?"

"Eli just came home with Meilin and Madison."

"Great where's Lexus."

"I didn't say she came home Nick."

"She wasn't in the car?"

Sora shakes her head no and looks down the hall to see all five leaders coming up the stairs, "Where is she?"

"You will see her tomorrow." Says Sakura again and she looks at her watch, "We are going now. We will see you in the valley."

"I want to know where Lexus is?" says Nick as he comes out of his room, closing the door behind him.

"Like Sakura said, you will see her tomorrow. See you in the valley." Says Meilin as all the leaders turn back around and head downstairs talking amongst themselves.

"Something's up, otherwise they would have told us where she was." Says Nick as he looks down at Sora.

Sora nods slowly, "Well we should go get Bobby now."

"Sora do you think it's a good idea to take him?" 

"Nick it's better than him trying to sneak in." replies Sora as they walk downstairs and she grabs a set of keys.

They walk into the garage and Sora smiles as they walk over to her deep green (almost black it's that deep) Benz. They get in and Sora speeds out of the garage and drives for Bobby's place.

Bobby sits on his front porch waiting for Sora to show up when he hears a car come squealing around the corner and speeds down the road. He looks at the car as it stops right in front of his house. A deep green Benz with tinted windows so you can't see in. The passengers side window goes down to reveal Nick and Sora.

"Coming Bobby?" calls Sora with a smile.

Bobby runs up to the car and Nick climbs in the back so Bobby can have the front with Sora. He gets in and looks at the all black interior and smiles, "Sweet car."

"Thanks, I love this car." Smiles Sora as she speeds off down the street.

They get on the highway and head for the valley, Bobby looks over at Sora and smiles, he then looks at the speedometer and sees the speed they are going.

"Sora you're going really fast."

"No I'm not, this is slow I'm only going 120km/h. Wait till we get on the road to the party that road is fun." 

Nick just sits in the back seat and watches Bobby carefully.

Soon Sora pulls off the highway and turns on a dirt road and she picks up her speed. Bobby looks over and sees she's going 200km/h. He then looks at Sora and sees she's having a blast. Before Bobby knows it Sora spins in a circle and comes to a stop by hundreds of other cars.

"Come on." Says Sora as she gets out of the car and pulls her seat forward for Nick to get out. Bobby gets out of the car and the three of them walk over to the edge of the hill and see the party going on below.

"That was some stunt you pulled back there." Says a strong deep voice from behind the three.

Bobby turns around to see a man with deep brown hair and auburn eyes. He can tell this man is strong and is not one to be messed with.

"Oh please you've done worse." Groans Sora as she turns around.

"Still I wasn't fifteen when I did them Sora."

Nick chuckles and Bobby looks confused.

"Is this Bobby?" asks the man nodding at Bobby.

Sora sighs and nods.

"Hi I'm Li." Says the man as he holds out his hand.

Bobby shakes his hand and looks at Sora.

"Bobby this is my dad."

Bobby's mouth drops open and he looks at this Li guy who is Sora's dad.

"Your mother would get a kick out of him." Chuckles Li. "Come on let's go down there. Everyone's been asking about you and Nick."

"What about Lexus?" snaps Sora as she looks at Li.

Li looks over at Sora and narrows his eyes, "Tomorrow is when you will see her. Now don't ask again, I really don't want to get in a fight with you now."

As they walk down the hill to the party Li looks at Sora and then he walks off. Nick elbows Sora and nods his head towards the racing track. Sora smiles and pushes him off in that direction.

"So that was your dad." Says Bobby after Nick walks away.

"Actually yeah, I look like my mother but I'm like my father. You know how to shoot a gun?"

"Why?" asks Bobby as he looks at Sora and sees her pointing to dozens of people target shooting.

"Come on Bobby, it'll be easy. If you don't know how I can show you." Says Sora as she drags him over to the shooting.

"I don't have a gun Sora."

Sora opens her coat and reveals her arm holster and pulls out the gun for him, "Here you can use one of mine."

"One of yours?" asks Bobby as he takes the gun.

Sora reaches up under her skirt and pulls out another gun.

"Sora don't hurt the boy." Calls a woman with long black hair and crimson eyes, as she walks over to them laughing.

"Hello Meilin." 

"Where's Nick?" asks another woman with long black hair and violet eyes.

"You must be Nick's mother," says Bobby pointing to the woman who just walked up, "And you must be Lexus's mother." As he looks at Meilin.

"I'm Madison and yes I am Nick's mother."

"He's racing Madison, you should know that." Smiles Sora.

Madison nods and runs off.

"So Sora is this the infamous Bobby?" asks Meilin as she looks the tall boy over and smiles.

"Mom has been talking about him hasn't she?" groans Sora.

"Actually I have." Replies Sakura as she walks up, putting her gun away. She looks this Bobby boy over and smiles at his blonde hair and stunning blue eyes, "Hi I'm Sakura, Sora's mother."

"It's nice to meet you. Sora you really do look like your mother." Says Bobby as he looks over Sakura.

Just then gunfire can be heard at another part of the party so they all look that way and see the flashing lights off in the distance and they hear the sirens.

"Shit they weren't supposed to know about this party." Snaps Sakura and runs off with Meilin.

"Bobby we have to go." Yells Sora as she grabs her gun back from him and pulls out her phone and calls Nick.

"Sora I'm racing right now what do you want?" says Nick as he answers the phone.

"Nick the cops are here. Bail out of your car and get up to mine. Me and Bobby are on the way there."

"I'll stay in this car. I'll meet you at Bobby's ok."

"Yeah fine." Says Sora as she hangs up the phone and runs, dragging Bobby behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Just as Sora and Bobby reach her car the cops swarm in surrounding the area. Sora growls and jumps in the car, Bobby gets in as well.

"You may want to put your seatbelt on, this is going to be a bumpy drive." Snaps Sora as she turns the key in the car and the engine roars to life. She shifts gears and speeds off heading right for the cops.

"Sora your nuts." Yells Bobby as he watches the cop cars.

"I don't want to be thrown in jail and I doubt you do to, so just sit back and let me do what I'm good at." Replies Sora calmly as she puts down her window and pulls out her gun. She points it at a cop car and shoots out the tire closest to her. The cops car spins out giving her a clear path through. A couple of other cars are right behind Sora and follow her out, once they reach the main road they all split up.

"Sora are you a Black Heart?" asks Bobby as he tries to breath.

Sora just shrugs and gets on the highway, heading for Bobby's place. The finally get to Bobby's place and they see Nick sitting on the hood of a car. Sora slams on the brakes and parks the car, she gets out and runs to Nick yelling, "How did they know we were there?"

"I don't know Sora but the cops are everywhere tonight. I followed you out of there, nice shooting. We can't hang around for very long." Replies Nick calmly as he slides off the hood of his car.

Sora turns around and looks at Bobby who is now out of the car and walking up behind her. "I'm sorry Bobby, I know you were looking for a party."

"Sora it wasn't your fault. I just am amazed you were so calm during that. I almost pissed my pants." Says Bobby with a nervous chuckle.

Off in the distance sirens can be heard.

Sora pulls out one of her guns and holds it out for Bobby, "Take it, you may need it."

"Sora we have to go." Says Nick as he walks around to the drivers door to his car.

"Bobby take it, I will see you at school tomorrow. Give me the gun back then." She yells shoving the gun in his hands.

Bobby takes the gun and nods. Sora smiles and puts her right hand around Bobby's neck and pulls him down and she kisses him lightly. Nick honks his horn seeing the cops at the end of the street.

Sora breaks the kiss and looks at Bobby with a smile before running for her car and jumping in. Both her and Nick speed off down the street leaving Bobby standing there on the edge of the road. At the end of the street Nick and Sora split up and the cops speed by Bobby. Bobby smiles and runs for his front door, with Sora's gun in his hand.

"Nick I can't shake these fucking cops." Says Sora into her phone as she drives through the streets of Reedington.

"I know I can't either. They are really out to get us, but I don't get why."

"So where are we going to go, I'm running out of gas and it's one in the morning. I'm tired and grumpy."

"We can't get caught, wait Sora are the cops following you backing off?"

Sora looks in her rearview mirror, "Yeah they are. Why now?"

"I don't know, just slow down and dive the normal speed limit. Meet me at the school ok."

"Sure thing Nick." Says Sora before she hangs up her phone and slows down. Her phone rings and she picks it up and sees it's her father. "Yeah dad?"

"Did the cops just back off you for no reason?"

"Yeah they did and Nick too. Why were they at the party?"

"Someone tipped them off. Where are you?"

"I'm heading for the school to meet Nick, should we come home?"

"No, I want you to go back to your friend Bobby's place and stay there. It seems safe enough."

"How would you know?"

"I followed you, but I'm somewhere else now."

"Oh that wasn't nice dad. Ok I see the school, me and Nick will head for Bobby's place. But we don't have clothes for tomorrow."

"Yes you do. When I was checking out his place Bobby saw me, I gave him your things and Nick's. He knows your coming."

"Fine I will talk to you later." Says Sora before hanging up her phone. She stops in front of the school and sits in her car waiting for Nick. A few minutes later he comes around the corner and stops beside Sora, they both put their windows down. 

"Hey so where are we going?" 

"Bobby's. Dad called just after I hung up with you and told me to go there with you. Bobby knows we are coming and he has our clothes and stuff for school tomorrow."

"We should change our plates."

Sora shakes her head. "Come on I'm tired."

Nick nods and they head for Bobby's.

Bobby sits in his room watching out his window for Nick and Sora. When he sees them pull into his driveway the runs downstairs and opens the front door to see Sora and Nick standing there.

"Your parents won't mind?" asks Nick as they step into the house.

"My parents are in America. Come on, you guys have got to be tired."

Sora wakes up and looks around the room, she sits up with a start remembering what happened the night before and where she was. She looks around and sees she's in Bobby's room. She looks at the clock and sees she only have half an hour to get to school. She screams and jumps out of bed and sees her uniform on a chair with her other clothes and her guns on the floor neatly. She gets dressed and runs down stairs to see Bobby and Nick in the hall.

"It's about time you woke up." Says Nick with a smile as he tosses Sora her backpack and heads for the door.

"Um, thanks for letting me sleep in your room Bobby." Says Sora as she walks out of the house.

"No problem. Come on let's go to school."

They all get in their own car and head for school.

Lexus steps into a dimly lit room and sees Xander and Yelen sitting at a table. "Why am I here?" demands Lexus.

"You are hear because you couldn't be there. We told the leaders a story about a new threat from an old threat to mislead them so they would send you here." Says Yelen as she looks at the girl before her.

"So why am I here?" snaps Lexus.

"You are to kill someone for us." Says Xander.

"Who?"

"This is who you are to kill. Trust me he goes to your school, he is of great importance to our rivals. You must kill him." Says Yelen as she pushes a picture across the table.

Lexus steps forward and picks up the photo, "This is Alas."

"So you know him?" asks Xander.

"Yeah he's in combat class with me, Nick and Sora. Sora beat him when they sparred. So I have to kill him?"

"Yes. Then Nick will kill someone and then Sora. This has to be done Lexus and soon. We do not want it to be known that it was a Black heart who killed him. I know you can kill without leaving evidence." Says Yelen softly.

"Yes I can do it with no evidence. When do you want it done?"

"Tonight. You are flying back as quickly as possible. Do not let anyone see you until you have killed him. Then you can go home to your family." Says Xander.

Lexus nods and leaves the room.

"Think she can do it?" asks Yelen after Lexus has left.

"She can and will do it." Replies Xander as he sits back in his chair and looks at the photos in front of him. "They will all do it."


	5. CHapter 5

Chapter 5

It's lunchtime and Sora and Nick are outside under a cherry blossom tree eating lunch when two guys walk by talking about the raid on the Black Heart party last night. Both Sora and Nick smile. 

"I wonder who tipped the cops off about last night." Says Nick as he looks around the schoolyard. Down by the tables you can see Bobby surround by dozens of girls. Nick looks at Sora and sees she is watching Bobby. "Sora you know what your father would say. Besides he's known as a player I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know Nick and I can handle myself. He was just really nice last night, oh god I can't believe I kissed him."

"I know, it was very romantic, you shoving a gun into his hands when the cops are after us."

"My gun! He still has it." Gasps Sora as she feels her empty holster under her shirt.

"Any excuse to go see him right?" chuckles Nick as he lays down on the grass.

"Jealous?" she asks as she raises one eyebrow.

Nick looks at Sora and smiles, "Nope just don't want you to get hurt is all. Besides my heart belongs to another."

"Oh and who would that be?" asks a tall slim girl with beautiful azure eyes and long black hair, she's fourteen like Nick but she wasn't skipped ahead a grade.

"Oh hey Tima. I'm not sure who Nick is talking about." Says Sora with a smile as she sees Nick's cheeks flush a bit when he looks up at Tima.

"So Nick who were you talking about? Sora? Everyone thinks you two are a couple."

Nick laughs and smiles, "Nah Sora' like a sister to me, besides she has cooties."

"I do not have cooties, will you please stop saying that." Snaps Sora as she slaps him on the arm. "You two stay here I have to see some one." She says as she stands up. She runs across the schoolyard and taps Bobby on the shoulder.

Nick watches Sora for a second and then he looks back up and sees Tima sitting beside him. He sits up and smiles.

"So who does your heart belong to Nick?"

"Do we have to talk about that?"

Tima opens her mouth to reply but a gun shot rings through the schoolyard and screams are heard. Nick stands up and scans the yard and sees Alas lying on the ground with a bullet hole in his head. Nick looks up at the roof and sees someone running, 'That running style looks familiar.'

Sora is talking to Bobby and getting some evil looks from the many girls around but when the gun shot is heard all the girls scream but Sora who quickly scans the yard and sees Alas on the ground shot in the head. "Oh my god." She gasps.

Bobby pulls Sora into a hug, but really he's putting her gun back in it's holster. "I thought you may want this back."

"Bobby it's Alas, he's been shot. I'm sorry." Says Sora knowing that Alas and Bobby were close friends. Sora turns around and looks over to see Nick bending down by Alas's body. He quickly stands up and looks at Sora.

"Go on." Says Bobby as he gives Sora a quick kiss on the cheek and pushes her off.

Sora runs over to Nick and she looks down at Alas, "Who did this?"

"I saw someone on the roof just after the shot and when I looked at the wound, I know who it is."

Sora bends down and looks closer at Alas, "Oh my god."

"I know we trained with her for our whole life, we know each others tell tale signs. This is Lexus's work."

"But why kill Alas?" asks Sora as she scans the yard and sees the cops heading in. "Cops, Nick we have to go."

Nick nods and they both take off running, leaving all their stuff behind they run from the school and split up when they hit the street. Bobby meanwhile has run up and grabbed their stuff and calmly walked off to his car and drives away to find Sora and Nick.

Lexus walks into the house and yells, "I'm home."

Meilin comes out of the kitchen and smiles, "Have a nice trip?"

"Uh yeah I did. Where's Sora and Nick?"

"They are out with a friend. Have you heard the news?"

"No what news?"

"Alas Wei got murdered at your school today. Good thing to cause he was going to become a problem."

"Oh he did. Problem?"

"Oh we think he was tied to our rivals, but we didn't have solid evidence. So what did Xander and Yelen have to say?"

"Sorry mom can't talk about it, you know secret stuff. Well I'm kinda tired so wake me up when Sora and Nick get home."

"Will do." Says Meilin as she watches her daughter head for her room. She turns back into the kitchen and looks at Sora, Nick and Bobby. "She wants to see you two."

"Well you know what we've told you. The same with the others. Why didn't you tell us she went to see Xander and Yelen?" asks Sora as she looks at Bobby and sees him staring out the window.

"Not allowed. Now pretend you know nothing. I'm sure everything will work out in the end but for now just pretend like nothing is out of place. Why don't you three go play some pool or something."

"What is he doing in this house? Sora?" asks Li as he walks into the kitchen and sees Bobby staring out the window.

"He drove us home dad. We ran from the school, he grabbed our stuff and came and picked us up and took us home. I invited him in."

"Oh come on Li be nice to the boy. You know damn well that Yelen didn't approve of me when she first heard about me." Says Sakura as she walks by the kitchen.

"That was different Ying Fa." Calls Li as he walks after his wife.

"Why did your dad call her Ying Fa?" asks Bobby after Li left.

"Ying Fa means the same thing Sakura does but in Cantonese. It means Cherry Blossom. My dad is from Hong Kong."

"Ohhh." Says Bobby as he follows Sora and Nick to the games room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lexus sits in her room and picks up her phone and calls Xander, she waits for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Xander it's me Lexus. It's done and taken care of."

"When did you kill him?"

"At school during lunch."

"Ok thank you Lexus. Now tell no one about any of this."

"I know, I'm tired now. Going to sleep."

"Bye Lexus."

Lexus hangs up her phone and lays down on the bed and she falls asleep.

"Hey Bobby, do you like me?" asks Sora as she and Bobby walk into the Zen garden and sit by the coi pond.

"As a friend or more?"

"Either."

"I always thought you were cute Sora, you don't look like your fifteen. I like you as a friend of course but I guess in a way I'm hoping it will become more than a friendship."

"You're the hottest guy in the school and you choose me? I mean there are girls out there who are way prettier than me."

"I don't want just looks Sora. All those girls are into looks, your not."

"I like looks."

"Yeah but is it what makes you fall for a guy or do you like who he is as person as well?"

Sora watches the fish in the pond, "How did you know about the party?"

"I heard it from some friends at school. They all wanted to sneak in but I suggested that it wasn't such a good idea."

"Is that why you came running up to me yesterday? To get help in getting into the party?"

"I still don't know if you're a heart or not."

"I am you know. My parents, Nick's parents and Lexus's parents are the six leaders of the Black Hearts. The three of us are next in line."

"Oh, tell me about your past." Says Bobby as he leans back against a tree and watches Sora and the setting sun caressing her skin and her hair making her seem to glow.

"I don't know about how I was born if that's what you mean. I grew up here and I train every spare moment I can get."

"You don't know where you were born?"

"Mom said something about Hawaii once but I don't know if it's true."

"Don't you have your birth certificate?"

Sora shakes her head; "There is no document of me. It's how we work."

"I wonder why you don't know?"

Sora shrugs and looks at Bobby, "I don't really care. I'm here now and that's all that matters."

"You're an interesting person Sora, you come from an interesting family."

Sora smiles softly and plays with the water in the pond. "Well I should get to training. Do you know how to fight?"

"With what?"

"Anything. I need a new sparring partner."

Just as Bobby nods you can hear some call Sora from the house. Sora stands up and motions for Bobby to follow her, they walk out into the yard and they see Sakura standing there with Li both of them holding a sword. 

Li sees Sora come out of the Zen garden with Bobby right beside her; "She likes him."

"I know Li but we have to let her find out for herself."

"What's up?" asks Sora brightly as she walks up to her parents.

"Sparring, you still need to practice your sword fighting skills." Says Li as his grip tightens on his sword, as he looks Bobby over.

"Can I spar with Bobby? I mean I know how to read your attacks and it will be good for me to fight someone new."

"You have a point Sora. Li give Bobby the sword." Says Sakura as she sees the grip Li has on his sword.

Li hands over the sword and Sora takes the sword from Sakura. Sora smiles and motions for Bobby to follow her to the woods.

"Sora why are we going into the woods?"

"Because it's where I'm weakest. I'm strong in the open space but I panic in closed spaces like the woods." Sora stops and turns around and smiles at Bobby, "Shall we begin?"

Bobby nods and before he can think Sora is charging at him but he sees she has left her right side open so he steps aside causing her to run past him and he hits her in the right side with the handle. "Your right side is weak." He says as Sora grunts and grabs her side. Sora attacks again this time their blades hit and slide against each other causing some sparks. Bobby watches Sora and sees she has covered her sides but left her neck wide open. So he wraps his arm around her neck and turns her around. He grabs her wrist and holds her own sword against her neck. "You aren't very good with a sword." He whispers in her ear softly.

Sora blushes and relaxes her hand causing her sword to fall to the ground with a clatter.

"I've watched you in your combat class, I thought you would have been a better fight than this."

"Yes well you are better than me." Says Sora as she feels Bobby loosen his grip on her wrist but he doesn't let her go.

"I'm not better than you Sora, if anything equal. I know you can fight and you can fight well." Replies Bobby as he drops his sword and slides his hand around her slim waist feeling the leather of her skirt and the silk of her corset. 

Sora smiles but she looks down at the swords, "We should get back to the fight."

"I am teaching you to fight. There may be a time when you come across someone who will try to seduce you. I want you to be on your guard." Whispers Bobby as he gently kisses Sora on the neck.

"A seduction on me? I'm usually the one who seduces others when I'm in a fight." Says Sora softly as her mind whirls with the feeling of Bobby's hands on her body and his lips kissing her neck.

"Well you aren't doing that now. By the tone of your voice I would say you mind is trying to fight off the feelings it's receiving. You need to mask your emotions like your father does." Says Bobby as he lets go of her wrist and slides his fingertips across the swell of her breasts, which are held high by the corset. Sora shivers under his hands and she swallows hard.

"I I I, can't fight it Bobby." Stammers Sora as she puts her hands over his.

"Of course you can't. Your human and you can't fight what you find pleasurable. The right touch against your skin, a gentle and soft caress." Says Bobby as he rubs his left hand over Sora's left shoulder, his breath flowing over her skin. "It's what you crave and anyone can read that."

Sora is just about to cave in when she hears a twig snap not to far from them. She looks up and scans the forest as she steps away from Bobby, "Did you hear that?"

"Were in the woods, it was probably just an animal."

"It wasn't an animal. It was someone."

"Who would be sneaking around this compound?"

"Someone who doesn't belong here." Whispers Sora as she bends down to pick up her sword and then she climbs the tree beside her.

Bobby picks up his sword and quietly walks through the woods, he looks up and he can't see Sora or hear her. Out of the corner of his eye he sees someone walking through the woods towards the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sora kneels on a tree branch at the edge of the woods, scanning the tree line for the person who was stalking around in the woods. To her left she sees Bobby emerge from the woods and right behind him is a person with a gun. Sora pulls her dagger out of her boot sheath and aims for the person, she throws it and just as it is about to hit the person in the head, they dodge it and look up at Sora. The person looks back at Bobby and holds the gun up to the back of his head. Sora screams Bobby's name loudly causing him to look up in the trees and see her. The person with the gun turns and runs back into the woods.

Sora jumps down from the tree and runs to Bobby and jumps on him wrapping her arms around his neck and she buries her head in his neck crying.

"Sora what's wrong?" asks Bobby as he wraps his arms around her holding her up.

"The person… kill you … gun." Sobs Sora loudly.

By now everyone inside the house was running outside after hearing Sora scream. All the leaders are first out the door with their guns and they see Bobby holding Sora down by the woods. 

Nick is next out the door and he sees Sora and runs past the leaders and right to Bobby and Sora, "What happened?"

"I don't know, we saw someone sneaking around in the woods and we split up I came out of the woods and suddenly Sora screams my name, she was up in the trees. She jumps down and runs at me and she jumps on me crying." Says Bobby as he looks at Li and sees the look on his face.

"What did you do to my daughter?" snaps Li as he walks up beside Bobby and pulls the still crying Sora off of him.

"I did nothing to your daughter. I would never harm her." Snaps Bobby as he glares at Li.

Nick looks at Bobby surprised he just snapped at Li.

"Sora what happened?" asks Sakura as she steps up beside her daughter.

Sora sniffles and wipes her eyes, "We were sparring in the woods, we saw someone lurking around so I went into the trees and Bobby stayed on the ground. I was up there," she says pointing at the tree she was in, "and I saw Bobby come out of the woods, a second later someone came out behind Bobby and he had a gun, I threw my dagger at him," this time she points to her dagger stuck in the ground not far from where Bobby stands, "the person avoided the dagger, they then held up their gun to the back of Bobby's head and I did the only thing I could think of, I screamed his name. Then the person ran off into the woods."

"What's going on out here?" yells Lexus from her balcony.

"Nothing." Yells Meilin as she looks up at her daughter but then back to Li, "I think the boy should stay with us."

Li looks at everyone around him until his eyes fall on Bobby who is hugging Sora and trying to calm her down, "He stays but if he makes one wrong move he will regret it." Snaps Li before turning and walking back up to the house.

Sakura looks at everyone and they all go back into the house. She then turns to her daughter and Bobby, "Forgive my husband, he is quite protective over Sora, he always will be after what happened when I…" but Sakura stops catching herself and she smiles, "Come on we will show you to a room."

"Mom what to do mean after what happened?" asks Sora as she watches her mother carefully.

"Nothing. Come now, let's go inside." Says Sakura as she starts walking up to the house.

Sora watches her mother for a second but her and Bobby follow along into the house. Once inside Sora can hear the music blaring from Lexus's room and she can hear nick talking with Li and the others in the kitchen.

"Sora, Bobby this way." Says Sakura as she heads up to the third floor by Sora's room.

"He's staying on this floor with me and Nick?" asks Sora as they stop at the room at the end of the hall.

"Yes, and don't worry about your father I will talk with him and calm him down. Here is your key Bobby." Says Sakura as she holds up a silver key.

Bobby takes the key and thanks Sakura. Sakura nods and leaves. Bobby opens the door and walks into the room to see it's black and blue.

"Wow I like this room." Says Sora as she looks around.

"You've never been in here?"

Sora shakes her head, "All the bedrooms doors in this house are kept locked at all times. Only two people have a key for every room and that's my parents."

"Well we should go back to my place and get some new clothes. And my other stuff."

Sora smiles, "Great we can have Ka follow us in the truck. We can take my bike."

"Why don't we just take the car?"

Sora snorts, "Well fine. But I'm driving."

Bobby laughs and both he and Sora leave the room. They see Nick in the hall.

"So your on this floor I see. Better watch out for Sora here, she like to spread her cooties at night." Laughs Nick and when he sees Sora's face he laughs harder.

Bobby chuckles a little but stops when Sora punches Nick in the arm giving him a dead arm.

"What's the dead arm for?" whines Nick.

"For always saying I have cooties. Lexus is acting strange."

"Yeah when I was just talking with the leaders dad said that she has had no sleep. Between the flights and stuff she couldn't sleep."

Sora nods and shrugs, "You wanna help get Bobby's things over here?"

Nick look from Sora to Bobby and shakes his head no, "Nope, I'll let you two do it alone. Li was saying before about how you two were in the Zen garden alone, he didn't like that too much."

"Yeah mom said that he will always be protective because of what happened. But she never went further than that. I think it's something I'm not supposed to know about."

Nick shrugs and unlocks his door and opens it, "Well see you guys later."

Sora nods and grabs Bobby's hand and drags him downstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sora turns onto Bobby's street and sees the cop cars in front of his house. "Did you do something wrong?"

"Probably here to talk about Alas. Just pull into the driveway and no stunts."

"I am sorry about Alas."

"We weren't that close anymore. No one at school knew but we haven't been friends for a few years." Says Bobby as Sora pulls into his driveway.

Bobby looks at Sora and sees her tattoo is showing, "Here wear my jacket, your tattoo."

Sora smiles and takes his jacket. They both get out of the car and are approached by the police.

"Are you Bobby?" asks a female officer as she looks at Bobby who nods his head yes.

"I assume you know about your friend Alas."

"Oh we aren't friends anymore, and yes I know he's dead I was at school when it happened. Now if you will excuse me I have to get some things."

"And your name is?" asks the officer as she looks at Sora.

"Sora Syaroan"

"I know that last name from somewhere."

"Sorry, I don't like to talk to people I don't know. Cop or not." Snaps Sora as she walks with Bobby up to the house while putting on his jacket.

The officer sees her tattoo and knows this Sora girl belongs to the Black Hearts. But she can't do anything so she runs after them and steps in front of Bobby, "We need to talk."

"About what?" groans Bobby as he looks at the woman officer.

"About your friend Alas."

"I told you he's not my friend. We haven't spoken in years. I don't know what he did with his life and frankly I don't care. Anything else?"

"Why were you both seen running from the school yard?"

"I had to go to class." Says Sora.

"It was lunch time."

"Extra help. I'm not doing so well in some of my subjects."

The officer nods and looks at Bobby, "And you?"

"I had a free last so I was leaving. I came home."

"I'll be in touch."

"Nice I won't be home when you do come by." Snaps Bobby as he walks up to the front door and unlocks in stepping inside and when Sora is in the house he slams the door shut.

"Bobby you were so rude to her." Says Sora once the front door is closed.

"I know but I hate the way she was implying I had something to do with Alas."

"You didn't but I know who did. It was a hit by a Black Heart." Says Sora as she pulls the jacket off and heads for the stairs.

Bobby grabs her arms lightly and pulls her back, "You know which Heart?"

Sora nods, "But he may have become a danger to us in the future. I heard mom and dad talking about it before he was killed. And when he was shot me and Nick knew who shot him."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Do you care?"

"I guess not. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Listen what you were doing in the woods before we were interrupted."

"I am sorry if that bothered you."

Sora smiles softly and looks up at Bobby's face, "It's ok. I was just about to cave in to."

"See I told you that you were weak in that area."

"Only against you Bobby. Men have tried it before and it never worked, only with you."

"I want to be a Black Heart."

Surprised Sora blinks and steps back, "You will have to talk to my father about that. I'm sure I could put in a good word for you and mom likes you but dad I'm not sure about."

"He's got trust issues."

"No he doesn't, he just doesn't like strangers. Trust me I have heard stories about how he hated Ka when he first came along but now look how they are around each other."

"But I'm serious I want to join."

"Come on let's get your things. I'm getting tired." Says Sora as she heads upstairs.

Upstairs Bobby packs his clothes and his school work while Sora looks around his room at all the photos on the walls.

"You have a lot of photos here with me in them."

Bobby turns around and smiles at Sora, "I take pictures of natural beauty. You were just in the way."

Sora pouts and crosses her arms across her chest, "You want me to tell my dad what you were doing in the woods?"

Bobby looses his smile, "Not funny Sora. Frankly your dad scares the shit out of me. He is always glaring at me."

Sora laughs and grabs one of the bags, "Come on if we don't get back soon god knows what they will all think."

Bobby grabs his other bags, "Like you care what people think." He says as he follows her downstairs.

"I care about what a select few think."

"And me? You care about what I think?"

Sora steps out the front door and as Bobby closes the door and locks it she smiles, "I care about a few things about what you think."

"That will have to do I guess."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lexus stand in her room looking out her window when she sees Sora pull up with Bobby. They get out carrying a few bags and they walk into the house. He cell phone rings on the table beside her and she answers, "Yeah?"

"Lexus it's Yelen."

"What do you want?"

"We need you to come back to Hong Kong for a while."

"Fine. How long?"

"A few weeks." Says Yelen surprised that she isn't putting up a fight about this.

"Can I tell them where I'm going?"

"No, not even the leaders. Just sneak out tonight and there will be a ticket waiting for you at the airport."

"Fine." Says Lexus as she hangs up her phone and begins to pack.

Sora and Bobby walk into the house to see Li standing in the hallway talking to Eli and Ka. Li looks at Bobby and again he glares. Sora walks up to Li and taps him on the shoulder. Li looks at her and smiles.

"Dad, um well Bobby wants to be a Black Heart."

Li instantly looses his frown and looks at his daughter, "Sorry?"

"I want to join Sir." Says Bobby as he steps up beside Sora.

Li looks at this boy and his eyes narrow.

"Li maybe we should let him." Says Eli as Ka nods.

"Fine but he fights me." Says Li so calmly it's rather scary.

"Dad that's not fair, no one can beat you."

"That's not true. There is one girl but you don't have to worry about her."

"You mean mom?" asks Sora as she watches her father carefully.

Li shakes his head no. "Fine he fights Ying Fa."

"I heard my name?" asks Sakura as she pokes her head out from the study.

"Bobby wants to join and dad wants you to fight him." Says Sora as she looks around Li at her mother.

"Fine. Tonight at midnight. It's a full moon so it will be bright enough." Says Sakura with a nod before he goes back into the study.

Sora nods and smiles, "Come on Bobby let's get you settled in then."

Bobby nods and follows Sora upstairs, while he can feel the cold stare of Li on his back.

Once in Bobby's room Sora sits on the bed and watches him unpack, "Bobby are you sure about this? My mom isn't going to go easy on you. She beat Ka with one move and she is almost as strong as my dad."

Bobby turns around and looks at Sora, he walks over and kneels on the floor in front of her. "I have been wanting to join for quite a long time now. I just never knew how to get around to it. Then one day I saw you in your combat class and I saw the way you just sat there and studied the others fight. And I saw your tattoo."

"Yeah mom and dad had a fit when I got it on my shoulder, they said that it should be on the small of my back but I don't want to hide who I am. You were watching my combat class?"

"Yeah it's during one of my frees and it's actually kinda funny to watch. I was there the other day. I saw you fight Alas and Lexus. When you fought Lexus you staged it didn't you?"

Sora looks at Bobby surprised but she smiles, "Yeah and if class hadn't of ended and if Nick had of fought us it would have been a better show. But when I fought Alas that was real. He insulted me at the beginning of class and he had to pay."

"Well you got him good for sure. I heard him when he came out of the locker room complaining about the pain."

Sora laughs and lays back on the bed and looks out the window, she sees the full moon in the sky and sees a red color creeping in. 

Bobby sees the frown on her face and looks outside, "Sora what is it?"

"Someone is going to die tonight."

"How do you know this?"

Sora pulls Bobby on top of her and points at the moon, "See the red creeping in on one side?"

Bobby pulls his eyes away from her face and looks at the moon, "Yeah."

"Someone either has already been killed or will be killed."

"Sora it may not have anything to do with us." Says Bobby softly as he moves Sora's head to she is looking up at him and not out the window.

Sora blushes and swallows hard, "I've been raised around death. I know."

"Well for a child brought up in this world I think you turned out just fine."

Sora now blushes harder and studies Bobby's face and eyes. Bobby leans in to kiss her softly on the lips and just as their lips are about to touch the window explodes as something comes crashing through it. Sora screams and pushes Bobby off of her and gets up on her knees on the bed and comes face to face with the barrel of a gun, she looks up and sees the same person from the woods standing here.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"You scream you will die. You reach for your guns and you will die." Says the person watching Sora carefully.

"Who are you after?" asks Bobby as he grabs Sora's wrist and pulls her to him slowly.

The person takes off their mask to reveal a girl who looks a lot like Li but with black hair. "No one. I was sent by the elders."

"Who are you?" asks Sora softly as she studies the girl.

She girl shakes her head, "Never mind who I am. Where is your father?"

Suddenly as if on cue the bedroom door breaks open and in storms Li and Sakura with their guns. The girl smiles and puts her gun down. Li looks at the girl and drops his gun; Sakura does the same thing.

"Hello uncle Li."

"Oh my god. What are you doing here?" asks Sakura as she stares at the girl.

"My parents sent me to become a Black Heart. I assure you no trickery. They went through the elders first and I was finally sent here."

"Um dad why did she call you uncle?" asks Sora as she wraps Bobby's arms around her.

"This is your cousin, my niece. Her mother was banned from the gang. My older sister Fóo did some bad things."

Nick comes running into the room and sees the girl standing there, "I know you." He yells.

"How do you know her?" snaps Li as he looks at Nick.

"She was at the party the other night. She was racing."

"You noticed me. Good to see." She says but she turns to Li, "Look mom and dad sent me here to continue with family tradition. They didn't send me to snoop or kill. My name is Lux, daughter of Fóo and Aaron."

"We will see." Says Li as he grabs Lux's right wrist and pulls her out of the room. 

Sakura looks at Bobby and Sora, "I talked to him and Bobby is in. He doesn't have to fight. Your father is happy that he gave you and Nick a place to sleep to hide from the cops. He really does like you Bobby, he just doesn't show it."

Nick runs back in the room, no one had seen him leave. He walks up to Sakura and whispers in her ear, "Lexus is gone. She packed her favorite clothes and she is gone."

"Come with me." Says Sakura as she leaves with Nick at her side.

"Ok, I am officially freaked out now." Says Bobby. "Your dad likes me and it looks like he hates me, I think a girl is trying to kill me or you but she's really here to train."

"Your not the only one freaked out. I never knew I had any cousins. Dad told me he had sisters but never was the name Fóo mentioned." Says Sora softly as she turns and looks from Bobby to the window, "You need a new window. You can't sleep in here tonight."

"I doubt your dad would be happy to find you having a slumber party in your room. I can sleep here no problem. It's a nice night out, no breeze or nothing."

As Bobby finishes Eli and Madison walk into the room and they both see the window. Madison walks up to Sora and Bobby as Eli walks over to the window.

"Bobby you will sleep in Nicks room tonight. He won't be back, he has to check something out for us." Says Madison as she smiles sweetly and holds up a key for Bobby.

"Where did Nick go?" asks Sora.

"Don't worry about him. It's just a little thing we asked him to look after. He will be back in the morning. Tomorrow is Saturday and Bobby will be getting his tattoo in the late morning." Says Eli as he walks over to Madison and smiles.

"Which tattoo?" asks Sora as she stands off the bed and crosses her arms across her chest and cocks her head to the right.

"Yours. Li wants him to travel with you and Nick from now on."

"And Lexus, you forgot Lexus." Says Sora as she wonders why they left her out.

"That you should talk to your mother about." Says Madison as she and Eli leave the room.

Sora stands there with Bobby kneeling on the bed behind her and he wraps his arms around her and rests his chin on her shoulder. 

"You know Sora, I think your trio is splitting up."

Sora nods and sighs.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Nick arrives at the airport with Meilin and Ka. They walk inside and Nick goes straight to the gates to look around. Meilin and Ka walk to the ticket desk and they walk up to a woman and hold up a picture of Lexus.

"Have you seen this girl here tonight?" asks Meilin.

The woman behind the counter looks up at the picture and nods, "She was here but I didn't give her a ticket, Sara did. She the red head down there."

Meilin leaves the counter and Ka thanks the woman.

"Where did this girl go?" snaps Meilin to the red head.

Sara looks up and studies the picture; "She had a ticket waiting for her to Hong Kong."

"Who bought the ticket?" asks Ka as he steps up beside his wife.

"I'm sorry sir I can't give you that information. The plane also just took off so,"

"Shit, I bet it was Yelen or Xander." Snaps Meilin as she walks away from the counter. Again Ka thanks the girl and he runs after Meilin to find her talking to Nick.

"Meilin we should go home, Sora will get upset if we don't go home."

"Ka you go home, me and Nick have some work to do. Don't worry we will be back in the morning." Says Meilin as she gives Ka a quick kiss and then she runs off with Nick.

Sora walks downstairs after showing Bobby to Nick's room and leaving him there to get some sleep and stuff. She walks up to the study door and knocks gently knowing that her parents are in there. Sakura opens the door and smiles at Sora; she lets Sora in and sees that Madison, Eli and Ka are also in the room. Sora walks over to Li and stands beside him and stares at this Lux girl in front of him.

"Is she really me cousin?"

Li looks at his daughter beside him and he sees himself at her age, strong and stubborn. He nods his head, "Yeah she is."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" asks Sora as she looks up at her father's face.

"Tell her Li she deserves to know." Says Sakura softly.

"Tell me what? What do I deserve to know?" asks Sora as she looks around the room.

"When your mother found out she was pregnant with you she was eighteen. My sister Fóo was to gain control of the whole gang if I never produced a child by a certain age. When she found out that Sakura was carrying my child she went nuts. She came here and started plotting to kill Sakura. So for safety reasons the elders sent Sakura away, no one knew where she was. I went mad not having her around. The week Sakura was due with you I got a phone call from the elders saying that I could finally go to her and that she was in Hawaii."

"Mom always said she knew Sakura was there." Says Lux softly.

Li ignores this for now, "So I went and stayed with Sakura. To everyone else it looked like I had fallen off the face of the earth as well. Sakura gave birth to you and…"

"And we got word back here." Says Madison as she starts to tell the story, "We were all so happy about the baby, except for Fóo, she went ballistic. She smashed her room here and ran off with Aaron."

"Aaron was a friend of mine in school." Says Sakura.

"And mom and dad were going to go to Hawaii to kill Sakura and the baby but dad talked mom out of it and they went to America and got married." Says Lux as she looks up at Sora and Li.

"I didn't know they were going to go to Hawaii." Says Li as he grits his teeth.

"But they didn't." says Sora as she looks up at her father, she then looks at Lux, "Then why did you pull the gun on Bobby?"

Lux holds up a picture of Bobby, "The elders told me to kill him. Just like they told Lexus to kill Alas."

"I knew Lexus did it, and so did Nick. We could tell from the gun shot wound on his forehead that it was Lexus." Snaps Sora as she looks at her father.

"Why kill me?" asks Bobby from the doorway holding a glass of milk. "You guys left the door open." He says after seeing the surprised looks of everyone in the room.

"I don't know they just told me to kill. I thought I had to obey, but when I saw the way Sora protected him I couldn't. I came here tonight hoping to kill Bobby but also to look for you Uncle." Says Lux as she shifts her weight in the chair she is sitting on.

"Why look for me?"

"Well, I came to ask to be trained, and to be let in the gang. I don't like my parents; I lied before they didn't send me I came of my own free will. They have no idea I'm here and they wouldn't like it either if they knew. Please don't send me back home to them." Says Lux as she gently begs with Li and the other leaders.

"Why don't you want to go back home?" asks Sora as she kneels in front of Lux.

"Because if they found out that I came here they will kill me for sure. The are strict and foolish parents."

"She was a foolish sister as well. You can stay with us and we will hide you from your parents. But you will have to promise that you do not kill Bobby." Says Li surprising everyone even Sora.

"Oh thank you Uncle Li. Thank you so much." Says Lux happily.

"You may have the last room on the floor with Bobby, Sora and Nick. Here is your key, Sora show her to her room. The one next to yours." Says Sakura as she gives Lux a key.

Sora and Lux leave the room with Bobby talking amongst themselves.

Sakura looks at Li once the kids have left, "Why would the elders want to kill Bobby?"

"I don't know but I am grounding all Black Hearts, no one is to leave their home for any reason unless they have permission from us. I don't want anything to happen to anyone." Says Li.

"Li a gang wide grounding it's going to go over well. Meilin is going to have a fit." Says Ka.

"Speaking of which where is she?" asks Madison softly.

"Her and Nick had to take care of something. They will be back in the morning. Lexus has gone to Hong Kong like we thought. I never thought that my own daughter would just run off like this."

"I'm sure she had a good reason and will be back soon." Says Sakura as she sits down and sighs.


	12. CHapter 12

Chapter 12

In the morning Sora wakes up to find Nick on once of her couches asleep. She smiles and grabs her clothes and gets dressed. She leaves her room and walks downstairs to the kitchen to see Lux sitting there eating some toast.

"Good morning Lux." Smiles Sora as she walks to the fridge.

"Morning. Listen I'm sorry about the whole woods thing. I just thought I had to follow orders." Says Lux as she watches Sora get a glass of grapefruit juice.

"It's ok. Say how about we do some shopping today?"

Lux shakes her head, "Nope can't. The house is locked up tight."

"What?" gasps Sora as she puts her glass on the counter and walks to the door leading outside to only find it tightly locked and barred closed. "I can't believe it. He's grounding the whole gang."

"Who is?"

"My dad, he's grounding the Black Hearts, we can't leave without permission and that is very hard to get. Have you seen another girl around here, who looks like Meilin and Ka?"

"You mean Lexus? Nope and she won't be back for some time. I heard Meilin and Nick talking about it when they got home this morning. I was up before dawn. They said she was in Hong Kong for some reason that they don't know about."

"DAD!" screams Sora as she runs into the hall. Lux follows Sora and sees Li walk calmly out of the games room with Sakura and the others.

"What do you want Sora? Don't wake up the whole house." Says Li as he looks at his daughter.

"Why is Lexus in Hong Kong?" snaps Sora.

All the leaders stop in their tracks and look at Sora wondering how she could have known. Lux steps out from behind Sora and looks at the leaders, "I told her. I heard Meilin and Nick when they came home this morning. I don't sleep much so I'm pretty much always awake."

"You were spying on Nick and myself?" snaps Meilin as she glares at Lux.

"No I wasn't spying, like I said I was awake and overheard you. You were both talking loud enough even if I tried not hear I heard it." States Lux as she glares right back at Meilin and sees the hurt in her eyes, "You miss her don't you."

Taken back by the last thing Lux says Meilin walks away heading for her room, a look of shock on her face. Ka looks at Li and heads off after Meilin.

"Lux you didn't need to say that." Says Sakura.

"But I saw it in her eyes, she misses her daughter. No matter how tough someone is on the outside they show their emotions through their eyes except for my mother, Yelen, Li and you Sora. I didn't mean to offend her." Says Lux before she walks away not wanting to get in a fight.

"Why the lock down? Why ground the gang?" asks Sora after Lux has gone back into the kitchen.

"If Lux was sent after Bobby then who's to say that the elders won't send someone after you or Nick or us. Sora we are just looking out for the safety of us all." Says Madison softly.

"I don't want to be on lock down. I want to go outside these walls. You all know very well that I can get out if I wish to do so. What if we compromise?"

"What do you mean?" asks Li as he watches his daughter try and argue her way out of the house.

"What about if we don't leave the house in a group smaller than four? Bobby, Nick, Lux and I can all go out together and we know how to fight. Bobby is good, better than I thought he would have been."

"We'll think about it." Says Sakura as she smiles softly.

Sora smiles brightly, "Thank you." With that she turns around and heads back into the kitchen to talk with Lux.

"Do you think that Bobby will be a problem in the future?" asks Eli after Sora had gone back into the kitchen.

"Who's knows. We don't know much about this boy and we don't know if he is on our side or not. He does have to go out and get his tattoo today and then we will test him, find out where his heart lies." Says Li as they walk down the hall to the study. None of them saw Bobby sitting at the top of the steps watching and listening to them.

Nick wakes up to the sound of his cell phone ringing, he grumbles and grabs it off the table and answers with a rough, "Hello?"

"Nick? Did I wake you up?"

Nick sits up and rubs his eyes, "Oh hey Tima, yeah you woke me up but it's ok. What's sup?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to get some coffee with me? You know hang out for awhile."

"Let me go ask my mom and then I will call you back ok."

"Sure. You know my number right?"

"Yeah. I'll call back in a few minutes." 

"Ok." Says Tima before she hangs up the phone.

Nick hangs up his phone and he runs downstairs to see Madison and Eli both coming out of the study. "Hey I got to ask you guys something."

They both look up and smile at their son, "What is it?" asks Madison softly.

"Well I know we are on lock down and everything but this girl I like Tima she just called and asked if I wanted to go out for coffee and hang out. Can I?"

Eli and Madison both look at each other and they turn around and go back into the study leaving Nick in the hallway. A few minutes later Madison opens the door and motions for Nick to come in. The second Nick gets into the study Li says, "You can go out, but keep at least three guns on you and your cell. And please be careful."

Nick smiles, "I will thanks." He turns around and starts dialing Tima's number as he heads for the key rack.

"Hey Nick can you go out?" asks Tima as she answers the phone.

"Yeah I can, where do you wanna meet?"

"How about at the Starlight Café?"

"Great that is actually down the street from my place. I'll meet you there in ten?"

"Sure thing. Bye Tima."

"Bye Nick."

Nick hangs up the phone and turns around to head for the garage to see Sora standing there with her arms crossed over her chest and she has a death glare. "Don't look at me like that Sora."

"Your going out aren't you. We are all on lock down and you get to go out on a date."

"I went to the leaders and asked Sora, besides you get to go out today Bobby has to go get his tattoo. I have to go now bye." Replies Nick as he walks down the hall and to the garage.


	13. Chapter 13

To Ruby-servantof-eli I have not lost my muse, I have just been so busy this week I have had like no time on my computer. This story is going somewhere trust me. All the shit will hit the fan within the next 3 chapters, including this one. 

And thank you all for your reviews.

Chapter 13

Lexus gets out of the cab with her bag and she pays the driver. She turns around and looks up at the huge mansion belonging to the elders. She walks up to the front door and knocks. The door opens to reveal Yelen.

"Hello Lexus, we are glad you came back." She says as she steps back to allow Lexus into the house.

"Yeah it's all fine and dandy. Why am I back here?" snaps Lexus as she walks into the house and looks up at Yelen.

"We heard about Alas and we are pleased, but we have also learned that Lux failed to kill her target."

"I take it you mean Bobby."

"How did you know?" asks Xander as he walks out of a room on Yelen's right and looks at Lexus.

"And I bet that the next target after Bobby is Tima Solar, am I right?" asks Lexus but she sees from the looks on Yelen and Xander's faces that she is right. "I'm tired I want to sleep."

"Fine Sara will show you to your room." Says Yelen as a small girl of eighteen steps out into the entryway and looks at the three.

"Thanks. You know where to find me if you need me." Says Lexus as she follows Sara to the stairs.

Bobby sits in the chair as Joe works on his tattoo, Sora is hovering over them watching and telling Joe which tattoo to give. Every now and then Sora gently brushes her fingertips over Bobby's shoulder and upper arms to get him to relax and to flirt a little as well.

"Done." Says Joe as he puts away his stuff and smiles at his work.

Bobby gets up and looks into the mirror and sees his tattoo in the same spot at Sora's and he has the same one. He looks at Sora, "Is this right?"

She nods and smiles, "Yup you are now one of us."

"Well Sora I'm sure you must have to get back to the house, I've heard of the grounding and not many are happy about it." Says Joe as he walks out to the front of the store.

"No we don't Dad gave us permission. We have to show my cousin around town." Says Sora as she points to Lux sitting in a chair looking through a book of tattoos.

Joe looks at the girl and his mouth drops open, "You're the daughter of Fóo and Aaron."

Lux looks up and her eyes narrow at the man who mentioned her parents name. "How do you know my parents?" she snarls as she stands up.

"Because you look like them. Plain and simple. Anyways see ya around Sora." Says Joe as he watches Lux carefully.

Sora smiles brightly, "Sure thing Joe." She heads for the door pulling Lux along after her. Once outside Sora snaps, "What the hell was that about Lux?"

"I don't like people mentioning my parents. Listen if you want to go back to the house I'll understand, you see I can stay out seeing as I'm not a Black Heart yet." Says Lux as she looks around the street.

"Nice Lux, my dad will come looking for you if we came back without you. He's not one for leaving a person laying around."

"Hmm, you know I just want to go home." Says Lux as she looks at Sora and smiles.

Sora groans and heads for her car.

Lexus walks down the hall and as she walks by a door she can hear Yelen and Xander talking, she hears her name so she stops and listens.

"Xander the girl has to die. The whole group of them do. Lexus can't know she will try to stop it and we can't have that happen." Says Yelen.

Lexus gasps and listens some more.

"I know Yelen but it seems like such a waste to kill a bunch of teens. Isn't there some other way around this?"

"You know damn well we can't get around it. It's something we just have to do. I hate to do this as well but we have too."

Lexus leaves, walking back to her room to grab her bag of clothes to head back home to warn her friends and family.

Nick walks into the Starlight Café and sees Tima sitting in a booth at the back. The café was lit only by candles and they were only on certain tables and they were on the counter as well. Tima's face was a mixture of light and shadows from the candle that sat on the table right in front of her. Nick smiles and walks up to the counter and orders an iced cap and a chocolate chip muffin, he paid for his things and walked over to Tima and sat across from her in the booth.

"Hey I got you a muffin." Says Nick with a smile as he lays the big muffin in front of Tima. 

Tima smiles and looks up at Nick, "I'm glad you could come out."

"It took a little talking, my parents and their friends are really paranoid lately." Replies Nick as he takes a drink.

Tima giggles as she watches Nick put his drink down and she sees he has an iced cap moustache. She takes her napkin and leans across the table and wipes it away. She sits back down and starts to pick at the muffin, "Nick I have liked you for a long time now."

"Same here Tima. Ever since I saw you on your first day of school at the start of this year. So where are you from excatly?"

"America. My parents are from here but they moved to America when my mom was pregnant with me. They wanted to come back so we did."

"So that explains your clothes." Chuckles Nick.

"Actually I make my own. And you don't like them?" she asks shyly as she looks down at her black leather mini-skirt and her deep violet corset top that holds up her breasts quite nicely.

"I like your clothes but it's not what a lot of people wear around here."

"I've seen the Black Hearts wearing clothes like this." Says Tima as she looks at Nick to see his eyes grow wide.

"You've seen Black Hearts?"

Tima nods slowly, "Yeah, there was one woman who looked like Sora but with green eyes and a man with her who acts like Sora with the same color eyes as Sora. Were they her parents?"

"I wouldn't know. When did you see them?"

"At a club one night. My father owns a few clubs around here so I hang out at them sometimes."

"Oh, So what do you want to do today?" asks Nick as he drinks the rest of his drink.

"I'm not sure, we can go to the arcade and see if you can beat me at the games." Says Tima with a soft smile.

"Sure thing."

Nick and Tima walk outside and see it's begun to rain pretty hard, luckily Nick had parked right in front of the café so he pulled out his keys and looks at Tima, "Need a lift?"

She looks at Nick with wide eyes, "Are you serious? You can't drive."

"Yes I can. Come on just get in." he says as he mentally thanks himself for parking with the drivers door on the street side.

Tima runs and jumps in the car and Nick walks around to the other side and gets in. He starts the car and looks at Tima and sees she is shivering. He looks in the backseat and grabs his sweater and hands it to her as he turns the heat on in the car.

"Oh I can't get your sweater wet." Says Tima as she mentally smacks herself for not wearing more clothing.

"It's only a sweater Tima. I don't want you to get sick. Why don't we just go back to my place? We have a games room with some arcade games."

Tima takes the sweater and pulls it on over her head, "Ok, if your parents won't mind."

Nick smiles and pulls into traffic and calls Li to tell him he's bringing a guest home.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Nick pulls into the driveway and drives right into the garage. Both himself and Tima get out and walk into the house to see Sakura standing there holding some clothes. Tima looks at Sakura and gasps remembering that this was the woman she saw at the club, she looks at Nick who is smiling.

"Li told me that you were bringing a friend over so we assumed that it was the girl you went out to meet. I saw that is was pouring out so I thought I should bring some extra clothes down incase she got soaked to the bone." Says Sakura softly and cheerfully as she looks from Nick to the girl standing beside him, "I guess I was right. My god you're soaking wet."

Tima wraps her arms around Nick's arm and she shivers from the coldness.

Sakura sees the girl is frightened of her for some reason and so she smiles, "Why are you so afraid of me?"

"Y…Y…You're a Black Heart." Stammers the girl softly as she tightens her grip on Nick's arm.

Sakura nods and hands Nick the clothes; "I'll leave you two alone." With that Sakura walks away to find Li and the others.

After Sakura left Tima loosens her grip on Nick and sighs, she then looks up at him and sees he is looking at her gently. "I'm sorry Nick but you didn't tell me you lived with the Black Hearts."

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to scare you. I'm a Black Heart too, same with Sora and Lexus."

"Do all the leaders live here?" asks Tima surprising Nick.

"Yeah they do why?"

"I wish to speak with them. I think they need to know some things."

Nick nods, "Change first though. Your soaked and you have got to be cold."

Tima follows Nick to the bathroom; she steps in and closes the door to change quickly. She comes back out and smiles, holding Nick's sweater and her own clothes.

"Can your clothes go in the dryer?"

Tima shakes her head no, "Is it ok if I hang them up in the bathroom here?"

Nick nods and takes his sweater and tosses it in the laundry room, which is right next to the bathroom. Nick leads the way to the study, just as he is about to knock on the door it opens to reveal Meilin coming out.

"Oh shit Nick don't do that." Gasps Meilin, as she is startled from seeing Nick.

"We need to talk." Says Nick simple as he pushes Meilin back into the study and gently pulls Tima along behind him.

Tima stumbles in front of Nick as he turns around to close the door and she sees six adults standing there watching her. She smiles softly and stands up straight, "Are you the leaders of the Black Hearts?"

Li steps up in front of the girl and looks down at her, "And you are?"

"Tima. Are you the leaders?"

"Tima I like your tattoo." Says Nick from behind her.

Tima turns around to smile at Nick and the six leaders see the Blood red crescent moon with a pair of black wings that look like wings of an angel. They all gasp in horror and Tima turns around slowly. She looks at them all with a sadness in her eyes.

"You're a Blood Moon?" questions Li as he stares at this girl intently.

"My parents are, well were. I was given the tattoo when we moved here last summer. After a month of living here my parents realized that the leader of the Blood Moon's was corrupt and well insane. They quit the gang along with myself. They had their tattoos removed but I didn't. I know I should have but I love the artwork so much and well I didn't want to get rid of it."

"How can we trust you?" asks Madison as she looks at Nick wondering if he knew of this.

"It's up to you to trust me. I can't force you and I won't force you."

"It's not safe to be a Blood Moon right now. Alas was and he died for it."

"I know. Alas was the son of the leader, he was just as insane and corrupt as his father."

"Are Xander and Yelen killing off the Blood Moon's?" asks Nick as he steps up beside Tima.

"I don't know. If they were they are killing off the children of the important people." Says Sakura softly.

"Then I am next in line. Even though my parents and myself are no longer in the gang, they still hold ties to the Blood Moons and well they both have rather high standings in the gang." Says Tima letting the worry show in her voice.

"DAD WERE BACK!" yells Sora as she walks into the house from the garage with Bobby and Nick behind her.

Li groans as he hears his daughter yell so he walks over to the door and opens it to see Sora walking down the hall, "The other two?" he asks.

"They went to their rooms. Why?" asks Sora as she walks up to her father with a smile on her face, but when she looks in the study and sees the six adults and Nick and their faces she frowns. "What's wrong?"

"Go get them both and come down here please." Says Sakura as she smiles at Sora softly.

Sora nods and runs off.

Tima steps out from behind Nick and looks at the six leaders, "I knew what was going on when Alas was killed. I come to you for help, I can't do this alone. I don't want to die." She pleads softly.

Sora walks into the study with Bobby and Lux behind her. Tima looks up and sees Bobby standing there with his hands around Sora's waist.

"Tima I didn't know you were here." Says Sora as she sees Tima standing there in front of Nick.

Tima just stands there staring at Bobby. 

Madison picks up on this and she gets up and walks over to Tima, "Tima are you ok?"

"I didn't know that the step-brother of Alas was a Black Heart." Says Tima as she sees Bobby's tattoo.

"Step-brother?" asks Sora as she steps away from Bobby and turns around to look at him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Mistress Yelen!" gasps the maid girl Sara as she runs into the study interrupting Yelen and Xander.

"What is it Sara?" groans Yelen as she looks at the girl with anger.

"Miss Lexus is gone."

"She's what?" snaps Xander as he slams his fist down on the desk.

"I went to check on her to see if she needed anything and when she didn't answer my knocks I opened the door and found that her things were gone and the patio door was wide open."

"Thank you for telling us Sara. You may go now." Says Yelen as she waves her hand at Sara.

"Yes Mistress." Says Sara softly as she bows and quickly leaves the room.

Once Sara has left Yelen turns around to Xander, "She went home. But why?"

"I don't know why she left but she will return here." Says Xander as he gets up and walks over to the fireplace.

Yelen looks at Xander's back and she wonders what he has planned for the leaders and their children.

Bobby stands there and looks at Sora. He nods and sighs, "I am Alas's step-brother. His father married my mother when we were both just young children. I never joined the gang and the same with my mother but Alas followed his father. It was scary how much they were alike. No one at school knew who Alas really was but me. He was insane, he wanted power and to get that he would do anything. He and his father talked a lot about how they could get more power and they finally figured it out. Just over fifteen years ago when Sakura was pregnant with Sora Li's sister went nuts and tried to kill Sakura."

"How the hell do you know that?" snaps Sakura as she lets her anger flare.

Li holds Sakura back, "How do you know?"

Bobby steps back away from Sakura and he continues, "My step-dad did some digging and he found out everything. He contacted Lux's parents and got the story from them."

"That was last year wasn't it?" asks Lux as she looks at Bobby, as she sits on the edge of the big oak desk.

"Yeah it was."

"Thought so, it was really odd. My parents got some phone calls and all of a sudden they start going nuts, telling me about their past and how I should join the Blood Moon's. I didn't want to I wanted to be a Black Heart so I left."

"But what does this have to do with the power your step-family seeks?" asks Madison softly.

"Kill every one in this room and the power will be in the hands of the Blood Moon's." says Lexus from the doorway. "Xander and Yelen were talking about killing a bunch of teens and I thought it may have been the three of us but I know see that it is Alas, Tima and Bobby. One down and two to go." She says as she walks into the room and drops her bag on the floor.

"Why the hell did you go back to Hong Kong?" snaps Meilin as she glares at her daughter.

"I was told to. Listen they will be coming after you two. I think it may be a smart thing to take you into hiding." Replies Lexus calmly as she looks at Bobby and Tima.

"I agree with Lexus." Says Li as he walks around the desk and sits down.

Everyone looks at Li with a look of shock on their faces.

"You agree with me?" asks Lexus softly.

Li nods and looks at the group before him, "The five children will go into hiding. But we have to send them somewhere safe and far away."

"London, England. I know some people there that will help us." Says Tima as she looks at Li and smiles.

"Fine. Go and pack your clothes you leave tonight. All of you. But before you go I will tell you this, you are to stay in school, and stay together. We will sever all contacts and hope that you will all be safe. Say your good byes now because we will not take you to the airport. Another Black Heart will do so." Says Li sternly but inside he feels pain and sorrow.

The five children nod and Tima leaves the room to go home. Bobby and Lux go up to their rooms leaving the leaders and their children in the study to say their good byes.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Two hours later all five teens stand outside the house of the Black Hearts as they load all their stuff into two cars. Sora, Lexus and Nick had said their good-byes to their parents. Sora was the only one who broke down crying in the whole room. She is still crying now as she looks up at the big house holding her bookbag in her right hand.

Bobby puts the last bag in and looks up to see Sora standing there crying as she stares up at the house, he walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her shoulders and holds her close, "Sora we have to go now." He says softly.

Sora nods and walks over to the car and she gets in. Bobby gets in the other car with Tima and Lux as Nick and Lexus get in with Sora. Nick, Lexus and Sora all take one last look at their home as the car drives away.

The six leaders stand in the living room and watching out the window as their children leave them.

As they drive to the airport Sora opens her bookbag to find a small present at the top, she pulls it out and reads the card.

__

To Sora,

We will miss you a great deal. But we know that you are strong and you will survive to return to us someday. 

Please take care of the others, you will now be their leader. 

Do not open this in the car, open it on the plane or when you get to London. It is a gift from us to you. 

Don't forget to get new identities and be ever watchful of everything around you.

Love,

Sakura and Li. You're loving parents.

P.S. I will miss our sparring together Sora, keep training and we will fight when you get back - Li.

Sora starts crying again as she reads the card from her parents. Both Nick and Lexus sit in the back seat and listen to their life long friend cry her heart out. Something they have never seen Sora do.

"Bobby where is your mother?" asks Lux from the back seat.

"She is with my step-father. They are a perfect match but she is not power hungry like he is. She is insane though, she loves to have a good time and she makes everyone around her laugh and be happy. You can't be sad around her."

"I know I have met your mother. She is a very hyper woman. Like she is on sugar all the time." Giggles Tima.

"I've never met her. I probably never will." Says Lux softly.

"I'm not worried about my mother, she is strong and can handle herself. I'm more worried about Sora, it's got to be hard to leave like this." Says Bobby as he watches the car in front of him containing Sora and the others.

The rest of the way was in silence in both cars. Once they arrived at the airport, the six teens got out and took their bags and went inside the airport, with Sora leading the way her head held high and her strength showing in her eyes. They got their tickets and put their luggage on the cart to take them to the plane. They all went to sit by the gate and wait to board their plane. Tima gets up and walks to a pay phone to make a phone call.

"I'm the leader, you follow me and no one else." Says Sora softly as Tima sits back down.

They all look at Sora and nod.

They hear the call for their plane and they get up and get in line to board.

~* In London, England 4 months later *~

"Serria if you don't pass this course you fail the year. I understand that it was hard moving to a new school in a new country but you still need to do you work."

"Yes Mrs. Summer." Says a sixteen-year-old girl with long black hair and deep, penetrating amber eyes.

"You may go now. I'm sure you have much homework to do and please I do not want to fail you so try harder ok."

Serria nods and leaves the classroom to walk into her five friends who were listening in. She closes the door and looks at her friends, "I really hate this I want to go home, we haven't gotten any word in four months and I miss them all terribly." She says as she walks down the empty hallway, seeing as it's after school and not many students hang around.

"They will call when we can go home. We all miss them, it's part of life." Says a fifteen-year-old girl with long blond hair and beautiful azure eyes as she holds the hand of her boyfriend.

"I know Lynn but still I want to go home." Says Serria as she pulls off her sweater to reveal her only wearing a tube top and a Black Heart tattoo on her shoulder.

~* A/N: I am going away for a week so this is the last update for a bit. I know cliffhanger kinda thingy but you will just have to wait. Hope you all liked this chapter and thanks for your reviews. *~


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"I knew it your all Black Hearts. I knew there was something about the six of you." Yells a girl as she watches the group pass by her and her friends.

Serria turns around and smiles at the girl, she walks up to her and says, "Nikki do that again and you will know what is like to be on bad terms with a Black Heart." She looks at Nikki's friends and smiles, "The same for all of you. I don't give a shit if you are the cheerleaders or if your boyfriends are the star players of the rugby team. I will make you fear every step you take unless you back off and shut your mouths."

"Listen you are the new girl here. I have ruled this school since the day I got here. You don't scare me." Snaps Nikki as she glares at Serria.

"I don't scare you? How many guns and/or daggers are you carrying?" says Serria calmly.

"I don't carry weapons."

"Nikki maybe you should. I'm carrying two guns and six daggers."

Nikki's mouths drops open but she shakes her head, "I'm still not scared of you."

"Have fun tonight at the club Nikki, if you can get in." says Serria with a laugh as she turns to walk away.

Nikki grabs Serria's arm and before she can do anything else she is flat on her back on the ground with a gun to her right temple and a dagger to her throat, Serria is sitting on top of her smiling.

"You do not touch me. Now you won't be getting into any clubs for a while now. You see I own all the clubs in this town and I own some in the towns around her as well. Now I am going to go and you will shut your fucking trap and go back to your prissy cheerleading." Snaps Serria before getting up off of Nikki and putting her gun and dagger away. She then just walks away with her friends laughing.

Nikki gets up off the ground and dusts herself off, "That's them. Tara was right her son would be with them. We spent four months looking for them and here they were under our very noses." She says sternly as she looks at her friends who are all smiling.

"Something wasn't right about the way she acted Serria." Says Chris as he drapes an arm over his girlfriend.

"I know. She jumped to quickly to us, she has been looking for us I know it but we are still fine."

"Listen Serria I'm not so sure about this. I don't want to be found. We have remained hidden for four months now and I don't want our cover to be blown so easily." Says Leola softly.

"Sorry guys but we gotta split. We both have a ton of homework to get done and well we will meet you at the Congo tonight, ok." Says Joe as he takes hold of Lynn's hand and smiles.

"I'm sure your doing, "Homework" but yeah go ahead. Stay out of trouble thought. See you at the Congo." Says Serria softly.

Joe and Lynn both walk off from the group talking and laughing. 

"Kelly." Says Serria sternly.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Follow them and make sure they stay out of trouble."

Kelly nods and starts to follow the youngest of the group.

"Serria, I'm going to go shopping for a bit. Don't worry about me I'll be fine." Says Leola as she walks off.

"Have fun." Says Serria as she and Chris walk home together. The whole time Serria's mind is running a mile a minute about what she is going to do with Nikki and her friends.

~*A/N: Sorry it's a short chapter but hey it is better than nothing, right? I was away and I just got back early this morning so hope you liked it and all of its shortness.

If you don't know who the people are due to name changes here's who they are:

Sora = Serria (kinda obvious in the story though) she is now 16

Tima = Lynn she is now 15

Nick = Joe he is now 15

Lux = Kelly

Bobby = Chris

Lexus = Leola ~*


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The music pounds the walls of Congo; the best club in the city and it's for teens only. The only one of it's kind which makes it the hottest spot in town. Chris is up on stage with the DJ; Joe and Kelly are at the bar (no booze) serving the people; Lynn and Leola are out on the dance floor having fun. Serria however is at the front door letting people inside. Of course she doesn't look like herself right now, her hair is pulled up in a high ponytail and she is wearing all black and sunglasses. 

Serria smiles as she sees a group of girls walking up to the door. She steps in their way, "Sorry girls you are not allowed in this club. Orders from the boss."

"I don't give a shit who your boss is, we want in and we are going in." snaps the obvious leader of the group.

"Gee sorry Nikki but I don't want you in my club, you pissed me off before and I don't like that." Says Serria sweetly as she takes off her sunglasses.

"Oh you bitch, Serria you can't keep us from going in."  
"Actually I can seeing as I'm the owner and the bouncer tonight. If you have a problem go ahead and call the cops but I guarantee they will side with me on the matter."

"You fucking bitch. Let us into the fucking club." Snaps the girl right next to Nikki. She has blood red hair down to just past her ass, which is straight; deep violet eyes that seem to lure you into nothingness. 

Serria looks the girl over and smiles, "I like your attitude Fiora."

"Too bad I don't like you Serria, let us in the club." Says Fiora calmly as she looks at Serria.

Serria looks carefully at Fiora and sees part of a tattoo showing on her shoulder from under her black tank top, almost at once Serria realizes that it's the mark of the Blood Moons. Serria lifts her hand to her mouth and talks into the mic wrapped around her wrist. A moment later the music stops from inside the club and everyone inside comes pouring out through the door, pushing Nikki and her friend's back. After everyone is out Serria walks inside and closes the door and locks it. She turns off the lights outside and walks up to her friends who are all standing in the middle of the dance floor wondering why the hell Serria wanted the club locked down.

As if she read their minds Serria walks up to them and says plainly, "Nikki and her friends are Blood Moons."

"Damn it Nikki if you hadn't of pissed her off this afternoon we would have gotten into the club. You couldn't keep you big mouth shut now could you." Snaps Fiora as she slaps Nikki across the face.

Nikki's hand instantly goes to her cheek where Fiora slapped her hard, "But I don't like her and you're new here like she is."

"I rule the gang here. You were all shit before I came along, I give the orders and like I said we would have gotten in if you had of kept your fucking mouth shut." Yells Fiora, she looks at the other three girls cowering behind Nikki.

Nikki just stands there looking like she is about to cry, from the harsh words she is hearing and from the stinging on her cheek.

"Don't cry Nikki, you're stronger than that you all are. It's ok, from the way Serria cleared out that club and she ran inside she saw my tattoo."

"Then she is on to us?" asks one of the other girls.

Fiora nods and smiles, "I want her to be that way. I want them all so paranoid that they will be bound to slip up sooner or later."

The group of girls all look up and the dark club and smile, they all think of death all except Fiora she thinks of life.

"Serria they are just standing out there watching the building. They were arguing a moment ago and Fiora slapped Nikki but now they are just standing there." Says Lynn as she stands in the shadows by the window.

"Serria are you sure they are Blood Moons?" asks Joe.

Serria is about to answer when the phone rings at the bar; she walks over and picks it up, "Congo how may I help you?"

"Holy shit we finally found you." Comes a voice over the phone line. A voice that Serria never thought she would hear for a long time.

"Who is this?" she chokes out not wanting to answer.

"If you don't remember the sound of your fathers voice then you have been away for too long."

Serria falls to the floor with the phone still at her ear, she looks like she is about to cry but again she repeats, "Who is this?"

"Sora it's me Li, your father."

Silent tears slip from Serria's eyes and she looks up at her friends, "Who is Li?" she says softly.

The whole group looks down at Serria and know how hard this is for her.

"Sora have you gone fucking mad? That's it Sakura talk to your daughter." Says Li angrily.

"Sora dear what's wrong?" says Sakura as her voice comes over the phone line.

Serria starts sobbing and she slams the phone down on the receiver. She lays on the floor and curls up crying her heart out. The whole group decides to leave Serria alone until the phone begins to ring again.

Kelly picks up the phone, "Hello?"

"We know who you all are. We know what you are."

Kelly screams in anger and rips the phone from the jack in the wall and throws it across the room.

"They are trying to break us down." Says Chris as he kneels beside the sobbing Serria.

"It's working." Says Leola softly as she watches Kelly go nuts and start breaking things.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Kelly who was on the phone the second time?" asks Leola as she tries to calm Kelly down.

"It was my fucking mother!" screams Kelly as she drops to her knees and starts rocking back and forth crying.

Chris is now sitting on the floor with Serria curled up in his lap asleep, she cried herself to sleep. Lynn is watching out the window.

"Kelly how would your mother know where you were? And are you sure it was her?" asks Joe.

"It was her and she has ways of tracking. Four months of hiding and it's all going to blow up in our faces. We should just go home."

"What a lovely idea Lux. Go home and get away from here." Says someone in the shadows inside the club.

Chris gently wakes up Serria and listens for the voice again. Kelly stands there with her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide. Serria wakes up and looks around.

"You have been here for four months right under my nose and I didn't know it. You think they would have trained me better but without their children the leaders became distant and simple. They were on a mission to find their children and I see it has worked." Says the voice again but from a different spot than before.

"I know that voice." Says Serria softly as she stands up. She turns around to come face to face with a smiling Fiora.

"Before you attack there is something you must know." 

"And that is what exactly?" asks Serria softly as she raises one eyebrow and her hands go for her guns.

"If I was here to kill you, you would already be dead. I have been in this club from when the phone first rang. I had many chances to kill you, but I didn't because I have a different plan. I am not who you think I am, you saw my tattoo you think I would let you see it that easily?"

Serria stands there in shock her hands drift away from her guns and she watches Fiora carefully.

"I see I am getting through to you, now I can't tell you everything but I am going to tell you this Tara is looking for you all especially you Bobby. After all you are her son and she misses you terribly."

"Why is she looking for me?" says Chris but he winces knowing he slipped up and acknowledged that his real name was Bobby.

Fiora smiles and nods, "I do not know why she is looking for you but I think it has something to do with the Blood Moons."

"But you are one of them, why help us?" asks Lynn softly.

"I'm not helping, I'm informing you. There is a difference. I'm not who you think I am."

"Who are you then?" asks Joe as he steps up closer to Fiora and studies her carefully.

"I am you." She says softly as she turns and walks back into the shadows.

"What the hell did that mean? Fiora?" Yells Serria but she gets no response back, only silence.

Fiora walks out of the club into the dark alley. She looks back up at the club and smiles. She turns and heads into the darkness with the moon shining it's light onto the world and in her eyes.

Sora walks up the front steps to the school with all her friends behind her, all of the student's watch them wondering who the hell these people were. Sora is wearing a black corset and a black leather mini skirt; she also has black knee high leather 4 1/2-inch heel boots. Her tattoo is clearly visible on her shoulder and her hair is it's normal color and held up in a high ponytail. The other girls are wearing the same outfit but in different colors; Tima is wearing a blood red, Lux is wearing a midnight blue and Lexus is wearing a deep violet color. Nick and Bobby are both dressed in baggy dark blue jeans and Nick is wearing a blood red wife-beater and Bobby is wearing a black one, their hair is spiked. All their tattoos are visible to anyone who looks at their backs.

Fiora looks up from talking with Nikki and the others and smiles as she sees Sora and the others walking through the schoolyard.

Sora and the others walk into the school and go straight to the main office and into the principal's office. Sora sits down in the chair across from the principal while the others stand behind her.

The principal looks up; "Who are you people?"

"Serria and her friends have left. We are here now, my name is Sora Li, this is Bobby King, Lux Li, Lexus Ka, Nick Moon, and Tima Anderson. We wish to enroll in your school. Don't worry about classes we will take the same classes as Serria and her friends took. We know the schedule already we just need a note from you so we may show the teachers."

The principal nods after a moment and then writes notes for the six teens in front of him. He hands the notes out.

Sora smiles and they all walk out of the office and back outside to the courtyard.

"Fiora do you know them? Cause you haven't stopped watching them since they got here." Says Nikki as she looks at Fiora.

"I do know them yes and trust me they are not to be messed with."

"They are Black Hearts!" gasps a girl beside Nikki.

"No shit Lizzie. And if you think that I'm a bitch times that by about ten and your are getting somewhat close to the girl in black. Her name is Sora; her boyfriend is the one in black he's not that dangerous but still threatening his name is Bobby. The girl in blood red is Tima she's only dangerous because of her connections her boyfriend is the guy in red, his name is Nick. The girl in the midnight blue is Lux, she is the cousin of Sora and just a little less dangerous than Sora herself. Its runs in their blood line you see the danger. And lastly is the girl in the deep violet her name is Lexus, she has killed a teen boy in the middle of the day at school in the schoolyard it is unknown where her heart lies Japan or China but she is a Black Heart through and through."

"How do you know them?" asks Nikki as she looks from Fiora to the new kids and then back again.

"I have done my homework. I know who to fear and who not to fear."

"Are you telling me you fear them?" asks Lizzie who looks at Fiora with a bit of surprise.

Fiora shakes her head; "I don't fear what I can beat. I do fear them in certain ways but not enough to hinder my own abilities. "

"I don't like that Sora girl. She has an aura of authority around her and it's scary." Says Nikki.

"That's why she's their leader. Just looking at her is supposed to make you cringe in fear." Says Fiora as she looks at the group one last time as the bell goes and everyone heads inside for classes.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

At lunch the group of young Black Hearts sit under a tree in the shade and they watch everyone walking around.

"It's odd not using our other names. I was so used to them." Says Tima as she leans back against Nick and smiles softly.

"I want this to be over with. I have a feeling about Fiora. She helped us with her information, but if she is a Blood Moon then why help us?" says Sora as she watches Fiora walk out of the school with her books in her hands.

"But she said she was us. What did she mean by that?" asks Bobby.

"I don't know, how old is she anyway?" asks Sora as she watches Fiora sit under another tree and she opens a notebook and starts writing something.

"She's Bobby's age, eighteen. You think she is a Black Heart?" asks Lux softly.

"I'm not sure. I mean she did say she was us, but maybe that's not what she meant. She does look strangely familiar though."

"Sora I think your paranoid. Why in the world did you make us go back to who we really are?" says Lexus.

"Because if Fiora and her friends know who we are, who else knows who we are? I'm not going to sit around and hide anymore. If Bobby's step-father wants us then he can come and get us."

Just then Fiora gets up and looks at the group. She drops a crumpled up piece of paper on the ground and she makes sure she makes eye contact with Sora. Once she does she smiles and walks away.

Sora watches Fiora get up and look at them, she sees her drop some paper and then smile at her and walk away. Sora gets up and runs over to where Fiora was just sitting and she picks up the paper. She opens it and reads the note:

__

Glad to see you are you and not someone else. You are on the right track; they do not expect you to be so bold as to be yourself. Do not falter Sora, stay strong and protect those you love. The Blood Moons know you are here and Tara is coming. She wants her son back, he will learn of his past and you of yours. 

I shall help you soon enough but not now, do not try to contact me I shall contact you. I know you may not trust me but there is something deep inside saying trust her, listen to that and trust. I will keep you from as much harm as I can.

Sora looks up and sees Fiora talking with Nikki and the others. She walks back over to her friends and puts the note in her pocket. "I think we are in for a rough night."

The five look up at Sora wondering what the hell she meant.

****

~After School~

Sora sits on the front steps of the school waiting for her friends; she pulls the note out of her backpack and reads it again, "I still don't get it. Why is she doing this?" mumbles Sora to herself.

"Confused Sora?"

Sora looks up and sees Nikki standing beside her. "Bite me Bambi." Snaps Sora as she stuffs the note back in her bag.

"Ouch, harsh Sora. You won't be so harsh soon enough, they are com…."

"Nikki let's go now!" snaps Fiora from the bottom of the steps.

Nikki nods and leaves Sora alone.

Sora watches Nikki, Fiora and the others leave before pulling the note back out of her bag. "I know her from somewhere, but where do I know her from?" mutters Sora as she stares at Fiora's handwritting.

Nick comes out the doors of the school and sees Sora sitting on the steps, "What's up fearless leader?" he asks as he sits down beside her.

"Nothing Nick, just waiting for all you guys."

"Hmmm, everyone but you and me have after school clubs today." Nick looks down and sees the note in Sora's hands, "Still trying to figure that out?"

Sora nods and sighs, "But I can't. I don't know what side she is on. But it seems like I met her once, a long time ago."

"I know the feeling. I think I met her before too."

Sora folds up the note and puts it in her bag, "Hey why don't we go and get some ice cream? The others won't be done for a while yet."

"Sounds like a plan, I want a root beer float." Says Nick as he stands up and looks down at Sora smiling.

Sora stands up and the two walk down to the parking lot, "I miss the old days Nick, when life was care free and we were home."

"You still miss your dad don't you?" asks Nick sadly as they walk up to Sora's car.

"I do. I mean I still miss mom but I miss dad the most. I know we never showed how close we were to anyone but we were very close. I miss training with him at five am. I miss the way he would yell at me when we all did something stupid." Says Sora softly as they get in the car.

"When we finally go home, it's going to be different. We will be different." 

"I don't want it to be different Nick. I want everything to be as it was before and there is only one way that is going to happen." Says Sora as she speeds out of the parking lot and down the street.

"I have a feeling that ice cream is now off the to do list. Sora what's your plan?"

"Me and you are going home."

"To the apartment?" questions Nick as he looks at Sora beside him.

"No we are going back to Japan and I am going to see the Blood Moons. You are coming with me."

"Oh no you don't. Sora what about the others? We can't just take off like this."

"Yes we can and will. We are going to see Tara and her husband." Snaps Sora as she drives for the airport.

Question from the Author:

For those who have read my two stories, "A week with the cardcaptor gang" and its sequel "Summer vacation" answer me this.

I am currently thinking about writing the third story. I know I said that I wouldn't write on those stories anymore but I got a major brainstorm and with the help of Fantasy Dragon we began to plot and ponder.

Should I write the third and make a trilogy? 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Sora looks out the window as the lights of Japan come into sight. Beside her Nick is asleep she knows she should be asleep too but she can't, she's home and she is back for a reason. She continues to stare out the window into the night and the bright lights. Nick stirs in the seat beside her and he opens his eyes, he looks at Sora and sees her staring out the window.

"Glad to be back?" 

Without looking from the window Sora nods, "You think the others know where we are?"

"I wouldn't put it past them, Lux probably went on a hunt when we didn't come back by a certain time. Have you slept at all?"

"No, I can't sleep. I want this to be over and done with."

"But Fiora said that Tara was coming to England. Do you think she really was?"

"No, if she was she would have sent someone ahead of her to track us. She wants me and she's going to get it."

"How much longer?"

"Five minutes Nick, then we go home and get some more ammo."

"Don't you think seeing us walk into the house would send up a red flag?"

"I want a red flag, I want everyone to know I'm back and I want them all to know I am just like my father."

"Everyone already knows that Sora, trust me." Says Nick as he sits back in the seat.

"Lux have you found them yet?" asks Lexus as she sits with the others in the living room while on the phone with Lux.

"No I haven't. I have no idea where they went." Says Lux as she stands in the airport after spotting Sora's car in the parking lot.

"You sound like your in a crowded place, where are you?"

"The airport. I saw Sora's car in the parking lot. You think they went home?"

"Ok come back home and be careful." 

"Sure thing."

Lexus hangs up the phone and looks at the others, "It looks as if they both went back to Japan. Sora's car is in the airport parking lot."

"That's it we are going too." States Bobby firmly as he stands up.

"No we aren't. I'm in charge and I say we are staying here. I'm not loosing anyone else." Snaps Lexus as she looks at everyone in the room.

Bobby nods and sits back down, "I don't like this at all."

Lexus gets up and walks to the window and watches the rainfall outside, she looks down the driveway and sees Fiora slowly walking for the house, "Fiora." She hisses and runs for the front door.

Sora stops the rented car at the gates to the Black Hearts compound, the rising sun makes the house burn in orange light. She rolls down her window and punches in her code for the gate and surprisingly it swings open. Sora looks at Nick before heading up the driveway. She stops in front of the house and parks the car. Both her and Nick get out and walk up to the front door but just as Sora is about to open the door it flies open to reveal Li standing there with his sword in his hand and he looks worn and tired.

Sora looks at her father with sad eyes knowing that he looks like this because of her, "I'm sorry dad." She says softly.

"I see Fiora found you." Says Li before turning and walking down the hallway.

Sora and Nick look at each other before running after Li. "Dad how do you know Fiora?"

"I've know her for a long time. I called her from China and told her to find you."

"She's a Black Heart?" questions Nick as Li stops outside the study.

"Yes, I told her to go undercover as a Blood Moon. I knew that when she found you, you would return Sora. Your mother and I have missed you very much."

"Where is mom?"

"I'm the only one here. Sakura left for China yesterday after we phoned you. All the others I sent away."

"I'm here to attack the Blood Moon's. I am going to see Tara and her husband."

Li turns around and looks at his daughter, "Take what ammo you need and then go to your old school. After you left all the other Black Hearts left too. The Blood Moon's are there now. Stand in the courtyard on the spot where Alas died and they will take you to Tara and her husband."

Sora hugs Li and softly kisses him on the cheek, "Thank you dad. I have missed you very much."

"And I you Sora. Now go and do what you came to do."

Sora nods and her and Nick walk into the study and through another door that leads to a room filled with weapons.

"It's war." Says Sora with a smile.

Sora looks at her watch and sees that recess is just about to start. So her and Nick walk into the courtyard. Sora is wearing black leather pants, her black boots, a black tank top, a full length black leather coat and black sunglasses, her hair is held up in a high ponytail. Nick hadn't changed from what he was wearing yesterday. Both are loaded down with weapons. As they walk into the courtyard they hear the bell go. Sora sees a small stone angel on the spot where Alas was killed. They both stand on either side of the angel and watch all the students come out of the school.

"Who are they?" asks a girl as she walks out of the school and sees the two by the angel.

Sora takes off her sunglasses and puts them in her pocket, she pulls out a gun and fires a single shot into the air, everyone screams and drops to the ground. Everyone but a group of teens. 

"Blood Moon's I am Sora Li." She states loudly and firmly.

Tara walks into the courtyard clapping, the sound echoing through the silence, "Very well done Sora. I would have never expected you to come back. But you are the daughter of Li so it makes sense.

Sora and Nick both look at the woman who is talking. She is tall and slim, her hair goes to the small of her back and it's a golden brown color, she is wearing the same outfit as Sora but only it's a midnight blue instead of black.

"She can't be Bobby's mother." Whispers Nick as he watches this woman.

"I am Tara, you have come to find me but I have found you."

"That's great. Come here often?" asks Sora as she points her gun at the head of the angel right where Alas was shot.

"No, Alas was a stupid boy. He was too much like his father. But I figured that you would come here to look for me."

"I want to see your husband as well." Says Sora as she watches Tara step up in front of her.

"Follow me then." Says Tara softly before turning and walking away.

Sora puts her sunglasses back on and motions for Nick to follow as she follows Tara.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Lexus throws open the front door just as Fiora is about to knock.

"We need to talk, where is Sora?" asks Fiora carefully not wanting to upset Lexus.

"She's gone home thanks to you. Who the hell are you?" yells Lexus as she stares at Fiora.

"Hmm I thought she may go home. Fine whoever is left we need to talk, may I come in?"

"Come on in Fiora, your right we do need to talk." Says Bobby as he pulls Lexus away from the door.

Fiora nods and steps into the house, she walks into the living room and sits down. Bobby and Lexus come in right behind her and Bobby sits on the floor while Lexus leans against the window frame.

"I should start from the start. I am not a Blood Moon, my tattoo is a fake, I am a Black Heart just like the rest of you. After you left Japan everything began to fall apart, the leaders weren't themselves any more and the Blood Moon's began to take over. Li sent to me for help. I am from the China gang but I am not under the elders control. I guess you could call me a rouge Heart."

Lexus grumbles a bit but says nothing.

"So I went to Japan and I tried to help the best I could but while talking with all the leaders we decided that the smart thing to do was to go into hiding. It's not be scared or anything like that, we were trying to survive. So we did; Li, myself and Sakura stayed at the compound and everyone else went on a "vacation". I don't know where they all went but they left. You must have noticed that after a month of you all begins here I arrived and started hanging out with Nikki and them. That was Li's idea, pose as a Blood Moon so I could track you down. Tara was on a mission, she wanted to find you all. Most of all Tima, Bobby and Sora. I don't know why she wants Tima or Bobby but she wants Sora so she can kill her, after she makes Sora kill her husband." Fiora pauses and sees the questioning looks on all their faces. "See if Tara's husband dies Tara becomes the full leader of the Blood Moon's she will have a lot of power and she will use it too. So if Sora goes to meet Tara, she will be taken right to Tara's husband so she can kill him."

"What is his name anyway?" asks Tima as she looks at Bobby.

Bobby shrugs, "I don't know, I never saw him. Never."

"Then how do you know he exists?" asks Fiora.

"Because of Alas. From what I learned Alas was just like his father in every way. Alas even talked about him all the time."

"So Sora is walking into a trap with Nick right beside her." Says Lux softly.

Fiora nods, "Yeah they are walking right into a trap and Sora has no idea how bad it really is."

"Sora I don't think this is a good idea. Do you think she will just take us to her husband?" asks Nick as he watches Sora drive, following behind Tara.

"It's a trap Nick plain and simple. Think about it, she's taking us too easily to him. It's got to be a trap so what I want you to do is make sure all your guns are loaded and get ready to fight. If I get captured I want you to leave, just stop what your doing and go home, call the others and bring them here. If I die leave."

"But Sora.."

"I mean it if I get killed I want you to leave. I'm not going to be the death of you too."

"I'm not leaving you Sora, I will be by your side until the end. You're my best friend I can't leave you there."

Sora nods but she doesn't look at Nick, she just watches the car in front of her. A little while later they pull up in front of a club, they pull around the back and park. Nick and Sora get out of the car and wait. Tara gates out of her car and starts walking to the back door of the club. She motions for Nick and Sora to follow. As they follow Tara Sora reaches under her coat as she puts her sunglasses away and she takes the safety off her guns. Inside the club it's dimly lit but there's enough light to see. Sora looks up at the stage and sees a few people standing there watching.

"Tara, where is your husband?" asks Sora as she stops in the middle of the dance floor.

Tara turns around and smiles, "He's been dead for some time actually. When my husband found out that your little friend had killed Alas, he took a gun and blew his head off. I have been leader since before you left. I'm surprised that you came with only one person, I would have expected Bobby to be with you."

Nick stands there amazed that the leader had been dead for months and no one knew.

"Bobby is elsewhere now. Why do you want him and Tima?"

"Protection my dear. Your elders are trying to kill them and I don't want that."

"Why?" asks Nick as he looks around the club.

"If I die Bobby and Tima will be the next leaders. Even though Bobby isn't my biological son he is legally my son."

"You adopted Bobby?" asks Sora.

"But you would think that the elders would want you to die so then they would have full control of both gangs."

"Nick you know very well that the elders aren't in control, your parents are. The elders have been sitting on the sidelines for years. Yelen and Xander have been out for blood for a long time."

"I don't get it." Says Sora softly.

Tara laughs an insane high pitched laugh, "You stupid girl, who do you think sent your aunt after Sakura when she was pregnant with you?"

"Yelen." Says a voice from the darkness of the club.

Sora's eyes scan the dark for a face. Her eyes fall on Sakura as she steps out of the dark with the rest of the leaders behind her and Li right beside her.

"Mom." Gasps Sora softly.

Sakura smiles as Meilin throws two people in front of Tara.

Sora looks down at the people who are tied up and gagged and she sees it's Yelen and Xander.

"How sweet." Coos Tara as she looks down at Xander and Yelen.

"Your husband didn't kill himself you killed him. You secretly called Xander and Yelen and told them that Alas, Tima and Bobby must die." Says Sakura as she holds her gun in her hand.

"Now why would I do that?" asks Tara.

"Because you are Xander's daughter, his only child lost to the Blood Moon's he would do anything to try and get you back on his side and you knew that and used it. But you had no intentions of joining him you liked being in control." Says Li as he glares hard at Tara.

"If you think you know me so well then tell me, Who am I going to kill first?" asks Tara as she waves her hand and the sound of guns can be heard all around them.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Sora steps over Yelen and Xander who are passed out on the floor and stands in front of the leaders. She looks at Tara, "This is my battle, from the beginning. Before I was born I was the start of all these problems. You will deal with me not them." Says Sora coldly as she nods her heads to the leaders behind her.

"You stupid little girl, do you not know what I'm going to do? I'm going to kill you all and I will take over." Says Tara wondering why a sixteen year-old girl could stand up to her like this.

"I'm not going to die, and neither is my family. You don't have the guts to kill me, you will have one of your lackies do it for you. You don't have the spine to kill me." Snaps Sora.

"Sora stop." Hisses Sakura from behind but Li puts his hand over Sakura's mouth and looks at her. Sakura looks at Li and nods.

"Fine." Snaps Tara as she pulls out a gun and points it at Sora.

Sora just stands there, smiling. "Come on Tara do it."

"Sora are you fucking insane?" says Nick as he runs to Sora's side.

Sora just looks at Nick and smiles. She looks back at Tara and she sees the fear in her eyes. So Sora walks up closer to Tara, she walks right up in front of her so that the barrel of Tara's gun is pressed against Sora's forehead. "You can't do it."

"I can." Whispers Tara as her hand begins to shake.

"Well do it. My life has been a piece of shit since before I was born, I don't deserve to live. So kill me and end my suffering." Says Sora as she looks up at Tara.

Sakura tries to run to Sora but Li holds her back. "Li she wants to be killed, I can't let her do that."

"Sora knows what she is doing. She knows Tara won't kill a willing person." Says Li softly as he holds Sakura close to him.

Tara cries out in frustration and then all the lights in the club go out leaving only pitch black. Two gun shots go off and Sakura screams for Sora. The lights come back on and the Black Heart leaders and Nick see Sora standing there in front of Tara and Tara is now holding the gun at her side. Sora turns around and faces the other Black Hearts, she is smiling.

"I heard two shots go off." Says Sakura surprised that her daughter is still alive.

Sora nods and looks over at Yelen and Xander, who's limp lifeless bodies lay there, a puddle of blood forming around the two.

"Mom." Says Li softly as he stares at his Mother's body.

Sora pulls two guns out from under her coat and she whirls around and holds one gun at Tara's right temple and above her heart. Tara drops her gun and then drops to her knees.

"I want you to leave, enter Japan and I will kill you. Give up the claim to your gang. I want all Blood Moon's out of this country. I never want to hear your name again." Says Sora so calmly it's terrifying.

Tara looks up and the teen before her and she nods, "I'll leave."

Sora kicks Tara's gun across the room and she turns around to see her parents and the other's standing there. Sora puts her guns away and walks up to Li and Sakura and she hugs them both, "I'm ready to go home."

The Black Hearts leave the club, as they walk out side they shield their eyes from the rising sun. Sora and Nick get in her car while the Leaders get in their own cars. As they drive back to the compound Sora picks up her cell and calls Lexus.

Lexus sits in the living room as the others including Fiora sleep around her. Her cell begins to ring and she answers, "Hello?" 

"I think it's time you came home."

"Great cause I am so going to bitch you out when we get back." Says Lexus before hanging up. She looks at everyone in the room and she yells, "Get the fuck up."

They all wake up and look around.

"We are going home." Says Lexus happily.

Sora stands in the airport with Nick at her side and the leaders behind them a little distance. They stand there watching for their friends to come off their plane from England.

"You sure it was this flight?" asks Sora as she looks at Nick.

"Yeah I am." Says Nick with a smile as he sees the group get off the plane, with Lexus in the front. 

Sora turns around and smiles brightly as she sees Lexus, she runs and hugs her tightly, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok Fiora filled us in." says Lexus.

"Don't I get a hug?" asks Bobby sheepishly as he steps up beside Sora.

"Nope you don't." says Sora as she pulls him down and kisses him deeply.

"Nick!" cries Tima as she drops her bag and runs and jumps on Nick hugging him tightly. Nick just chuckles and begins kissing Tima.

Lexus walks up to her parents, Leaving Lux and Fiora as the odd ones out.

Li walks up to Lux and Fiora, "Thank you both very much. Come and live with us."

"Thank you uncle Li." Says Lux happily.

"Yes thank you." Replies Fiora as he bows slightly.

"Come on let's go home." Says Sakura happily knowing that they are a family again.

As they walk through the airport Bobby looks at Sora, "So what happened with my mother?"

Sakura laughs and walks up beside Bobby, "We'll tell you later."

With that the Black Hearts, young and old, leave the airport to return home and live in peace.

THE END


End file.
